Harry Potter and the Sailor Quintet
by Strawberry Moon 007
Summary: Rini is now sailor moon and she and her sailor quartet are ready to protect the earth. When they get letters from Hogwarts does this mean exciting new adventures ahead?  i don't own sailor moon or harry potter, they belong to their rightful owners.
1. the owls

"Hmm, what are we going to do today girls?" Rini asked her four friends. They were seated in their favorite table in the crown fruit parlor during the second to last week of the summer vacation. They'd had a lot planned but the trouble was they'd done everything already! Plus it was extremely hot and no one wanted to be too active. "I know lets go to the beach!" exclaimed Paloma excitedly, nodding her blue head. " Palla don't you remember we did that last week?" sighed Vanessa in bored tone although she was secretly glad that the blue haired girl had thought of a good idea. "PALLA PALLA WANTS TO GO AGAIN!" whined the youngest girl in the group. "Actually that's not a bad idea" said Rini " What do you think Cele?" "huh?" the second pink-haired girl looked up from her fashion magazine. "oh, well I think we should go. It'd be a great place for me to work on my tan, Palla can do what she likes.." "And Rini can moon over Helios!" Vanessa cut in nudging Rini in the ribs. "Hey I do not!" She blushed furiously. June finished drinking her green soda. " it's just a shame there isn't a bad guy to fight at the moment, I'd really like to see some action!" "So are we going?" Paloma looked hopefully at the others with huge puppy eyes. "Just waiting for a certain moon bunny to finish the two giant cakes she regrets ordering!" Vanessa smirked. "Hey I can so too finish this!" Rini groaned, she was actually regretting ordering the two strawberry cakes but she couldn't let perfectly good food go to waste. "If my mom can do this so .. can.. i!" she gulped in between bites. "There!" she exclaimed proudly as she swallowed the last bite. Looking up she saw 5 owls had flown in through as open window behind her friends and were neatly assembling themselves on the seat behind them. "Uh… guys?" she said, pointing weakly to the area where the owls were, resulting in them turning round to see the strange sight. "I thought owls only came out at night" Celeste pondered, her pink eyes showing obvious terror while Paloma gripped Rini's arm a little too tightly, all the girls were slowly moving backwards and their eyes showing the same obvious surprise. Vanessa slowly picked up her empty glass and held it in front of her as if hoping to use it as a possible weapon. "I think they could be a new enemy. Should we transform?" she whispered. "no" Rini suddenly shrieked "RUUUN!"

Without hesitation the girls took off and zoomed out of the building, leaving the remaining customers to quickly erase the sight of five teenage girls with unique hairstyles being chased by owls from their memories and go back to their snacks or drinks.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHY WE'RE RUNNING AWAY FROM SOME STUPID OWLS?" June was yelling. It had been 5 minutes and the girls were still running through the park, the owls hot on their heels. "DO YOU WANT THEM TO PECK YOUR EYES OUT?" Celeste had to yell back in order for her friend to hear. "Maybe we should call your mom Rini!" Paloma was still clutching Rini's arm with fear. "Are you crazy? She'd never let me hear the end of it if she knew we ran away!" Finally June had had enough. "You wusses can keep running, I'll fight!" She called "JUNO STA.." she was about to pull her green stick out of her bag when she realized the owls had stopped flying too. In fact they didn't seem aggressive at all, what was more curious she noticed, was that they each had a letter in their beaks. "HEY GUYS STOP RUNNING!" The green haired girl had to shout for her friends to hear, resulting in them collapsing in a heap on the ground. "Ow get off my hair!" Vanessa had to pull her long scarlet tresses out from under the weight of the other 3 girls. "What's up?" she asked coming up to join her , followed by Rini, Celeste and Paloma. "Its like they're just standing there with letters in their beaks – I think they're for us!" As if confirming her answer an owl flew up to each of the girls, each dropping a letter into their hands. They turned them over to find their names on the envelopes in emerald green ink. "Ooh is it a love letter from Helios?" Vanessa winked knowingly at Rini. "Will you cut it out? Anyway Helios's handwriting is all neat and beautiful, not small and spidery like this!" Rini's usually pale skin almost matched the colour of her ruby eyes. "Maybe it's a party invitation" Celeste was hoping for an excuse to dress up in one of her elegant outfits. "Let's just open em and see!" June was the first to open hers. Rini had turned hers over to read :

To miss Serena Shields, the table near the window, Crown fruit parlor, Tokyo ,Japan. "What so now we have stalkers?" June's surprise at the address reflected Rini's thoughts. "It's like they think we live there or something. The girls suddenly had a vision of them in sleeping bags around their table at night and fell into uncontrollable laughter. "You know that wouldn't be such a bad idea" Rini pondered "I mean there'd be no danger of anyone taking our table because we'd be there first and we could raid the fridge whenever we liked!" "Actually it wouldn't be such a good idea because then you'd be as big as a house!" Rini was about to answer to that when Celeste clamped a hand over her mouth and quickly replied "Well we can see who they are if we open the letters!" "Good idea" said Rini even though she was annoyed that her red haired friend had been right about her eating habits in the café. Sighing she read her letter aloud:

"'HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, 1st Class. Grand Sorc., , Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) . . .

Dear Miss Shields, we are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1.

We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall , Deputy Headmistress"

Rini decided to reread it while the girls read theirs. "Okay who do we know that's twisted enough to pull a sick joke like this on us?" Vanessa said having been first to finish her letter. "Oh no I don't want it to be queen Nehellania with Granny Zirconia!" Paloma whimpered. "In the dead moon circus zirconia had a pet flying eyeball called zircon which took pictures of people for us to target" Celeste explained to Rini "That's how we knew which people to look for" "Don't worry Palla writing wasn't old zurky's style" June reassured her. "Hey I know how we can see if this is real!" Rini exclaimed. "We can go see Raye at the temple and see if she knows!" "But I think we'd better leave out the part where we ran away from the owls!" Vanessa added as the 5 girls ran towards Hikawa Shrine. "you mean you ran away" June muttered.


	2. advice from old friends

Meanwhile the raven haired woman the girls were seeking was indeed where they predicted, sitting in her temple with her own friends including Rini's mom. "Aww Raye why do you sit by a fire on such a hot day?" Serena senior piped up whilst stroking her black cat Luna unconsciously. "Speaking of which where's Rini gone today?" Her other friends Mina and Lita asked curiously "I thought they' done everything on that list they made" Af if on cue the main topic of the conversation along with her entourage collapsed in the main entrance exhausted. "There should …be a law prohibiting… people.. from doing this much… running in one …day!" Vanessa gulped trying to regain the air supply she had lost on the way to the temple. Serena stared In shock at the teens. "How can people even think of exercising on a day like this? Look at you you're exhausted!" Raye strode forward towards them to hear what they had to say, the news must have been important for them to run all the way here. "So what brings you hear so urgently?" "er…" Rini was trying to remember why had they come here again? The running had given her a small memory loss as a side effect. "Palla Palla remembers! We were sitting in the café waiting for Rini to finish eating her cakes and then 5 scary owls chased us into the park and then Jun Jun found out they weren't scary and they gave us creepy letters about a school called Hoggywarts and we're scared there's a nasty enemy stalking us and we thought you might be able to find out who they're from!" The youngest girl filled the women in on the previous events with gusto. "Well you did the right thing coming here." Amy The older blue haired woman told the girl kindly while the others had assembled into more comfortable positions. "Vanessa didn't you sense anything from the letter?" It was Raye's turn to ask the questions. "Well we were all slightly fritzed by their delivery but I didn't feel anything" Seeing as she was the next sailor scout whose power was fire Vanessa, like Raye had a semi psychic ability. However as she was younger and had only recently become a fully fledged sailor scout along with her friends, hers was only still developing. Taking Vanessa's letter Raye concentrated on her search for any evil energy that might have poisoned the paper. Finally she opened her eyes. "I'm not sensing any evil presence guys. I think it's just a entrance form for some school" "Wait a minute did you just say Hogwarts?" Serena's black cat Luna suddenly sprung up from her position on Serena's lap. "I've heard about that place. Its where young witches and wizards go to learn how to use magic, oh come on girls after all the things you've seen don't tell me you don't believe about witches and wizards!" she added when she saw all the surprised faces. "What, so does that mean we're witches? Is that supposed to be an insult?" June seemed to speak for all the younger sailor scouts as they nodded in agreement to her words. "No no its not supposed to be an insult!" Mina's cat Artemis hastily clarified. "If possible you five have even greater powers than these witches and wizards!" "I think you should go for it!" Mina announced. "WHAT?" they all looked at her in surprise. "Mina's right this is a great opportunity for you girls!" Lita encouraged. "Yeah think of all the new people you could meet, what fun you could have" Serena rested a supportive hand on her daughter's shoulder "And what food you could eat!" She winked at them . "And it would be excellent for your education!" Amy, the former sailor Mercury told them. The younger girls looked at each other. "I'm only going if Ves Ves and Jun Jun and Cere Cere and Rini are going too!" Paloma decided firmly. "Well if you all think It could benefit us then I don't see why we shouldn't" It was Celeste's turn to voice her thoughts. The other two girls turned to their pink haired leader. "Yeah!" announced Rini. "Let's do it!" "Waiiit a minute- didn't it say we had to send our replys by owl?" The 5 girls sweatdropped as this sudden realisation dawned on them. Vanessa quickly stepped back from the rest. "If you think I'm gonna be the one to spend tonight traipsing round the park looking for owls you've got another thought coming!" However all of them were excused from the mission of finding new messengers because at that moment the same avian quintet hovered neatly towards them and perched on the tree outside. They each scribbled their replies and each attached them to an owl's foot. As they watched them fly away that golden afternoon Rini suddenly turned to her mother. "Mom do you think I made the right choice?" Serena gave her a warm reassuring smile. "Honey you're Sailor moon now, you've saved this planet a number of times before, I'm sure you'll do just fine" Suddenly Serena's eyes filled with tears and she grabbed her daughter into a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you!" she managed to choke out. "And you know we'll always be there for you Rini!" Peering out from the folds of Serena's clothing she could see her four best friends. When Serena finally let go of her, Rini and the quartet sat out on Raye's porch while the former sailor scouts resumed their conversation. Rini's grey kitten Diana came out to join them. "Just think in a few weeks we'll be at this Hogwarts place" She said hoisting Diana onto her lap. "I sure hope its fun!" June said, wondering about what lay in store for them. " I hope so too!" Paloma piped up. Celeste nodded in agreement "We'll all find out on September the 1st when we…" "AAAARGGHHH!" She was interrupted by a scream from Rini who suddenly sprung up from her position and bolted down the street with Diana clinging on to one of the pointed buns on her head. "Er… Rini?" Vanessa half called out , she wasn't sure if she would actually be able to hear her but the leader of the group apparently had very good hearing as a surprised Vanessa was greeted with a humungous yell from a mile away.

"I GOTTA GO HOME AND PACK!"


	3. meeting Hagrid and diagon alley

"So you checked everything last night?" Darien Shields inquired for what must have been the 10th time during the journey as he parked the car. "Dad how many times have I told you yes!" Rini sighed in exasperation as she picked up her pink suitcase. "Are you sure this is the place?" Serena came out of the car with her second daughter Riri in a baby carrier on her back. A few days after the girls had sent their replys off they had each received a letter from Minerva McGonagall which stated for them to meet at the park where they would meet a man called Rubeus Hagrid who would take them to a place called Diagon Alley. All the old sailor scouts had come to see them off even Amara and Michelle. "Mom I'll be fine! I have my phone and communicator and I promise I'll write lots of letters and find an owl to post them!" Rini giggled. Serena managed a smile but it was an extremely watery one. Finally she couldn't fight her inner feelings and hugged her again like a few days before. "I love you Rini."

"I love you too mom" Rini managed to wriggle out of the hug in time when Celeste, Vanessa and June appeared carrying their own suitcases. They saw Serena's teary eyes. "It's ok Mrs Shields we'll look after her" Celeste smiled reassuringly. "And we'll stop little Rinikins from doing anything she shouldn't!" Vanessa grinned (Rini stuck her tongue out). "So have fun!" Raye smiled. "And make sure you study hard" were Amy's advice. "Thanks Amy we will!" Rini laughed. "And tell us about your lessons!" Lita winked. "And if you meet any cute guys!" Mina added. They were suddenly interrupted Paloma who was struggling to drag her blue suitcase across the ground. It looked like it weighed as much as an extremly fat person which was heavier than her own weight. "Palla did you bring ALL your toys again?" June rolled her eyes as she too strained to help the younger girl lift the luggage off the ground. "Palla Palla thought they didn't want to miss out!" Paloma childishly retorted back.

Luna walked up to them with a package in her mouth. Inside were 5 wrist communicators for each of them. "These are communicators like the others have" She informed them. "You may need to use them at some point." "But only use them in a necessary situation" Artemis warned. "NOT to ask if you look good in a green top and orange trousers. He added , looking with a reproachful eye at Celeste which also seemed to be directed at Mina who was standing next to her as if to hint at a past experience. Celeste looked shocked. "But Artemis you know I would never wear green with orange!" Rini quickly scanned the group. "Wait where's Trista? She said that she'd see us!" "Trista was er… very busy with the time gate" Amara hastily added as if hiding something. "But don't worry I'm sure you'll see her again soon!" Michelle reassured them. "Well I have to go off to work now so bye!" Lita got into her car waving. "I'm sure you'll have a great time!" "Actually Mina would you give me a lift to the hospital? I think I might be running late." "Sure!" Mina grinned at Amy who followed her to her car. A few minutes later Amara , Michelle and Raye left for work. "Come on dear they'll be fine" Darien told his wife. "Make sure you phone and write letters and… do other things to keep in touch!" Serena called as Darien forced her into the car. "Bye bye Rini!" sang her baby sister from her car seat. At last the five girls were alone as they watched the car drive off. With a loud sigh Paloma sat down on her suitcase. "How long are we supposed to wait you guys?" "I don't know Palla" Rini said softly as she herself didn't know. "Wait a minute in the letter it says his first name's Rubeus right? What if its that creep from the black moon that you told us about?" Vanessa suddenly interjected. Rini immediately became deadly still in realization of what her friend had just said. "I thought he died when his ship exploded! Although I don' t think he had any.."

"Hello there! Yeh must be Serena, Celeste, Vanessa, June and Paloma!" They all turned round to face a giant with long shaggy hair and a wild, tangled beard striding towards them. Paloma squeaked and jumped behind Vanessa. "Wow Rini this Rubeus dude must be getting on a bit!" June muttered quietly. "I thought you said he was ginger like Ves" "Hey!" Vanessa gave June her worst scowl. Rini walked up to the giant, on observing him she saw that his face was obscured by his hairy mane but his black beetle eyes bore no evil or malice which usually came form the plotter of any trap. "Excuse me sir are you mr Rubeus Hagrid?" The giant smiled at her. "Jus' Hagrid'll do fine miss Serena" Rini giggled. "Fine but you can call me Rini" She bowed politely as did her friends. June had a question "Hagrid where is this Diagon Alley place? Because it doesn't sound like its anywhere in Japan." "And how come we have to go there first? Why can't we just go to Hogwarts?" So did Paloma. Hagrid proceeded to pick up the girl's luggage, although Vanessa was surprised that he didn't even seem to find Paloma's suitcase remotely heavy. "Well, yer young witches can't be attending Hogwarts without all the supplies yeh'll be needing, which is why we're heading the Diagon Alley firs'. Yeh'll be going to Hogwarts tomorrer. "But how can we get to England?" Rini asked the friendly giant. "But we can use the sailor…" Paloma tried to whisper to the others but both Vanessa and Rini quickly drew their hands over her mouth because they couldn't very well mention the sailor teleport in front of Hagrid.

" We'll be using this ere portkey" Hagrid declared matter-of-factly pointing to what looked like an empty can of coke which had been kicked under a bush. When he saw all the girl's confused expressions written all over their faces he realized that they did not know how a tin can could transport them to the other side of the world. "Well, yeh see… portkeys…how ter explain this…well, really what it is is this:portkeys are objects used ter help take witches and wizards from one spot ter another at a prearranged time," He told them. "They can also be anything, pots, sock or in our case this here can. They're usually things yeh wouldn't normally notice so tha' muggles won't care ter venture an investigation". "Are Muggles a type of lemr.." "thems what we call non-magic folk Paloma, now, 'nough questions for now! We'd best be getting off! Now stand round this can and when yer touch it make sure you hold on ter yeh things!" The six of them plus Diana on Rini's head all crowded around the tin can with hagrid carrying the bags. The girls all looked at each other tentatively before reaching out to touch the can.

Rini closed her eyes as she felt a strange jerking sensation, which seemed to be propelling her body towards an unknown destination. When the strange feelings subsided she decide to open them again only to see that she was not in the park anymore but in a dark and grubby looking pub. Looking down she was surprised to see that all her friends were still standing, although she realized she shouldn't have been so surprised because they all had amazing agility which had been boosted by their circus background. Hagrid was the first to speak. "Ah! Made it! An' in good time too! Got a few minutes before we need ter head out, lets get yer things settled into yer rooms huh?" "But Hagrid surely this place has gotta be a bit bigger if it's a whole alley" Vanessa was looking around in disbelief searching for a doorway or a corridor which would help to increase the size of the place. "This? Nah this place here is the leaky cauldron, where yeh lot'll be staying for the night before heading ter Hogwarts tomorrow". As He went over to chat with Tom the bartender Celeste daintily wrinkled her nose a little at the thought of staying in the old building but she was happy as long as she was with her best friends who were just like sisters. As Hagrid waved goodbye to tom he led the girls up a rickety looking staircase, which led into a hallway with closed doors on each side, each door had a number. "Now then! Yer rooms are ten and eleven, there'll have ter be two of yeh in one room and three in the other. I'll be downstairs waiting ter take yeh ter Diagon Alley ter shop for yer supplies after yeh've settled in."

After he left them in the hallway with their bags Rini held out the two keys in her hand. "It's no problem if you guys want to be together, I mean I've got Diana and I can easily ask if I can have a single instead" "Its alright Rini Palla Palla will stay with you!" The blue haired girl grabbed her free hand and led the way into room eleven. The remaining trio suddenly became uneasy and sweatdropped. "I think you'd better go with them Cele" June advised. "I mean if those two are together then there'll be no one to wake them up in the morning!" "Yeah and seeing as there's only one key they'll be locked in!" Vanessa reminded them of Rini's sleeping habits on a school day. Alright. But we'd better hurry and put our luggage into our rooms and go meet Hagrid downstairs." Celeste suggested before going to help the other two girls pull Paloma's luggage into their room after hearing a very loud cry of her name coming from their direction while June opened the door to room ten. The last one left in the hall, a small smile began to form on Vanessa's lips before entering the room with June. "I wonder what kind of adventure we'll have…."

Diagon alley

After everyone had got refreshed and Rini had given Diana's fur another brush, they all headed downstairs to meet the friendly giant who led them through the bar and out into a small walled courtyard where there was hardly anything except for a few weeds. Smiling knowingly, Hagrid pulled a pink umbrella from out of his overcoat. "Huh, this alley's even smaller than that other place" Vanessa was till looking around for some extension of the small space while Hagrid tapped the bricks in the wall three times. However the next thing they knew was that the wall had suddenly started shaking and jerking until it folded into an archway which was wide enough for them all to pass through. "WHOA!" Vanessa, June, Rini and Paloma's mouths all resembled black holes as they gazed at the street in front of them. Looking at Celeste Rini could tell what her friend was thinking exactly which was something along the lines of "oh my god. I could spend all day shopping here."

Hagrid grinned at their reactions. "Well in order ter get yer supplies yeh gonna need money so we'd best be headin there before anything else." "Huh? But we've already got enough money with us," Rini remarked as they follwed him up the street.

"Ah but what yeh've got Rini is muggle money, no wizard's ever dealt with muggle money without gettin a headache. Nah yeh need wizard money, galleons, sickles an' knuts." Suddenly the group came to a halt outside one of the buildings. "Here we are! Gringotts-wizard's bank. Second safest place in the world, Hogwarts bein the firs' o'course," He explained. After receiving dazed looks of excitement and apprehension he led them inside of the bank.

Several minutes later they came out of the bank with their money and wondering how they had somehow mangaged to survive the ordeal.

"Everyone all right? I'm feelin a but peaky meself from going down the tunnels, always do in them carts."

"Whee! I enjoyed the fun ride on the cart!" Paloma was darting around the group with her money giggling. However it was clear from the looks of pure disbelief on the other's faces as they watched her, that she was the only one who had thought so.

It was at that moment that June suddenly realized what should have been obvious.

"Hagrid, how come there was money there for us when none of our relatives are witches or wizards? I mean surely no one in this place would have known about us and who we are, so do we have any creepy stalkers or something?"

However even though this was an important question, Hagrid chose not to answer it.

"Ah! Right then! Yeh young witches have some some shopping ter do. I'll be back in the leaky cauldron if yeh need me, we'll all have some food then when yeh get back". Hagrid told them. "I suggest starting at madam malkins's robes for all occasions ter get yer uniforms! G'luck!" He called as he made his way back to their starting point. "Right. I suggest we split up and meet here when we're done." Celeste took charge, being Rini's second in command as leader of the sailor scouts. "Well what are we waiting for?" Rini laughed, smiling as she grabbed Vanessa's arm and began to tow her to the nearest shop. " Well, er see you later then!" The red haired girl tried to call out to the others.


	4. a strange shopping trip

"Ron are you sure you brought it with you?" Harry potter asked his best friend. He and Ron were walking through the busy streets of diagon alley at a steady pace to buy their new books for fifth year students. In the middle of the summer holidays Ron had asked him to stay at the burrow for the remainder of the season, mercifully cutting short the time he would have had to spend with the Dursleys. Ron was frantically delving around in his bag for their shopping list. "Oh God please don't tell me I'm turning into Neville .. , aha found it! In your face Neville!"

He held the crumpled list above his head in triumph. "Where did Hermione say she'd meet us?" Harry laughed. "Well to be honest I'm not so…" "Harry! Ron! There you are! I've been standing outside Flourish and Blotts for the last five minutes, where have you been all this time?" Hermione came hurrying up to them as fast as she could given that she was carrying a bulging carrier bag in each arm which looked like it weighed more than a hippogriff.

"Ah carrying all seventy three volumes of advanced Arithmancy platinum edition are we?" Ron rolled his eyes at Harry who somehow suspected that his friend wasn't far off with his guess. Hermione gave them both a glowering glare but nevertheless seemed to be excited for some mysterious reason. "Anyway, as I was saying I've been waiting outside Flourish and Blotts so I could tell you my news but apparently being on time is not on your personal agenda!"

While Ron returned her look Harry cut to the chase. "Hermione what news?" "Oh" Suddenly her frosty glare was replaced with a bright smile. "Well I've heard that some new students are coming to Hogwarts this term" "Hermione there are always new students every year, its what keeps the school in business!" Ron said in a bored tone. "I know that! they're also exchange students." "Oh! That reminds me, this morning I saw dad talking to someone from his department in the ministry, he said something about new people" Ron remembered suddenly.

"So they're from another wizard school in a different country?" Harry was fascinated in all things to do with the wizarding world as he had only known about it for five years of his life. "Must be. Anyway I've also heard that they're from Japan and will be in our year."

"Hmm I wonder what they'll be like" Harry wondered as the trio continued to journey in the direction of the apothecary. "Me too. I sure hope that they'll be nicer than some people who are already in our year." Both Harry and Ron knew that Hermione was referring to most of the slytherin 5th years. "Hey they could be in Diagon alley somewhere, we could look for them!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly. "I'd love to know about Japanese witches and wizards!"

"Hermione they're probably just the same as anyone our age!" Ron said in exasperation, however there was no one except Harry around to hear it. Shrugging he followed his friends down the street.

The first place Rini and Vanessa decided to go was Ollivander's wand shop. Mr Ollivander the wand maker was an extremely creepy looking man with pale eyes that seemed to pierce into the heart of your mind. As soon as they entered the shop he took one look at Vanessa and delved into a nearby drawer which contained long thin carboard boxes.

"Here you go my dear, this one's ebony and dragon heartstring, that's it give it a swish" Uncertain of what to do Vanessa shot a look at Rini and Diana which seemed to say. "Er help me out here!" However both of them were giving her encouraging looks which seemed to say "Go for it girl!"

Taking the wand in her hand she felt a strange comforting warmth flowing through her body which was not unlike the feeling she felt when she transformed into sailor Vesta. Opening her eyes she saw that deep ruby sparkles the exact colour of her eyes, hair and mini dress were emerging from the tip of the wand and swirling around her gracefully. When they finally stopped she saw that Rini was clapping enthusiastically.

"Wow! That was amazing Ves Ves!" "Interesting, very interesting." Ollivander muttered. He approached Rini with another wand. "Here try this, maple and phoenix feather, nice and bendy." However when Rini waved it, a nearby table laden with other wand boxes seemed to completely vanish into thin air, causing all wand boxes to fall to the floor with a loud crash. "Oh no! please say this doesn't mean I've become as clumsy as mom was!" She thought, sweatdropping in embarassement.

However Ollivander became fascinated on a sudden realization he had made and immediately turned to a cupboard. "I never thought anyone would use this one." He was muttering which made both girls feel somewhat uneasy. "Aha! Here it is." He brought Rini a wand from the cupboard. "Very unusual this one. Willow and Pegasus hair with ground moondust. I've never used Pegasus hair on any other wand I've made in my life but… here you go miss."

As soon as she made contact with the wand Rini felt an ethereal silvery glow emanate from her.

"Pegasus" She spoke so softly that none of the others could hear her, now she understood what Vanessa had felt when she had her wand although it seemed that the Pegasus part made her feel so powerful, so special….

Suddenly the glow faded and Rini opened her eyes to see Ollivander wearing a shocked, almost scared expression. " I never thought those wands would ever choose an owner!" He muttered, as if intending to speak to himself but both girls clearly heard him. Vanessa winced as he peered at them through his pale eyes. "There seems to be a lot more to you two than meets the eye…"

"Really? Well er… get that a lot, thanks for the wands!" Vanessa dumped a handful of coins in the man's hands which coincidentally seemed to be the right amount for the price of both wands and firmly steered Rini out of the shop.

"Ves ves what was all that about?" The pink-haired girl asked as she checked to see if one of her pointy pink odangos was still in place.

"That guy really gave me the creeps. I'm sensing he was trying to figure something out about us."

"Well it's a very good idea to keep your sailor scout identities a secret." Diana informed them. "Besides, I don't think that guy knew anything about you, its probably just because your not from England."

The two girls studied her for a moment then brightened. " I think your right Diana." Rini smiled.

"So… are you going to write to Helios and ask him if he's been missing any hairs?" Vanessa asked cheekily.

"VES VES!"

Meanwhile Celeste, June and Paloma had decided to pay a visit to the magical menagerie. "I think one of us should get an owl." Celeste announced. "That way we can stay in contact with Serena and Amy and Raye and Lita and Mina." She had used her communicator for the first time to inform Rini and Vanessa who , currently getting fitted for their robes, had agreed with her. They had also in turn warned her about their creepy experience with Ollivander.

Somehow, this suggested responsibility had become hers, as June had very helpfully pointed out to her. However on their lists it said that they could each bring a pet, and Rini already had Diana so the others, especially Paloma thought it would be fun to get their own.

Once they entered the little shop room which was crowded by cages, the witch behind the counter had directed Celeste to the owl corner where she could select an owl of her choice. This gave June and Paloma some free time to explore and find their own pet although after a small argument about which direction to go it was decided that they should split up.

"Wow all these animals are so cute!" Paloma squealed as she examined all the cages closely. She quite liked the look of a nearby tortoise which had a shell encrusted with jewels. But then again the brightly coloured cats were really cute. And those custard coloured furballs also interested her. "AAARGGHH! I CAN'T DECIDE!" She wailed. "I THINK THEY'RE ALL SO CUTE! BUT THE OTHERS WOULDN'T LET ME BUY ALL OF THEM!"

However, after saying these words, Paloma's gaze swiveled over to the large fishtank in the corner of the room. Realising that she hadn't looked over there, the blue haired girl bounded over to the tank. All the fish were glowing in many bright, brilliant colours which reminded her of a colossal rainbow.

However peering into the corner of the fishtank , one particular fish caught Paloma's eye. Compared to the other gaudy fish, it's colours seemed to be more simple and subtle although that somehow made it more beautiful. It's scales were turquoise with soft stripes of pink and it seemed to emit a soft silvery glow. As Paloma continued to stare mesmerized at the beautiful angelfish, the water creature in question eventually caught sight of her and swam up to investigate. As their eyes made contact, it was at that point that Paloma knew which pet she wanted.

Meanwhile June was strolling down an aisle of the store in a bored sort of way, occassionly stopping to glance at the odd pygmy puff. She didn't really want a pet anyway, it was only because it was on the list and because the others were so keen to get one. Sighing loudly she sat slouched against a bit of wall that wasn't hidden by a cage of some kind to gather her thoughts. Just then she realized that one of the birds, a hawk, was staring at her intently from its perch. "What are you looking at feathers?" She tried to sound as fierce as possible but it just made her sound like a fifteen year old girl, which was what she was after all.

However, her words did not deter the hawk, in fact it flew down from its perch and began to hop closer to her. Cautiously June reached out to touch one of its wings. It was a beautiful bird, with feathers of shiny sheen of chocolate brown and which felt extremely soft. His liquid brown eyes seemed to be sending her a message which said

"_Choose me. I am of better value than anything else here. You will not regret the decision to take me."_

Suddenly June grinned. "Maybe getting a pet isn't so bad after all!"

Half an hour after Celeste, June and Paloma met Hagrid outside the leaky cauldron. Rini and Vanessa came running up to join them, although Vanessa seemed to be having some difficulty as she was carrying an enormous cage.

When they reached the others, she let it drop to the floor, resulting in an angry growl from the occupant of the cage.

"Careful! You've gotta be gentle with animals." Hagrid cried coming up to inspect the cage. "I know! But it wouldn't have been so tricky if he wasn't so fat!" She replied stretching her lower back.

"Anyway, what've you got in there Ves a lion?" June knew about how Vanessa loved animals, especially exotic ones which lived in rainforests like the amazon.

"Close! Show them Ves Ves!" Rini was teeming with excitement at what the others reactions would be.

"Ok but he might bite!" Vanessa warned, bending down to unlock the cage. Everyone held their breath as an enormous feline padded out. His ocean blue eyes surveying the surroundings as they took in his orange fur which had stripes of black.

"I don' believe it! He's a rare breed of amazon tiger!" Hagrid exclaimed excitedly. "He's a bit large for a cat Ves Ves, do you think the school will let you keep him?" Celeste asked anxiously.

"Keep him? O'course they will! If not, I'll speak ter Dumbledore meself" Hagrid promised them. Over lunch they swapped stories of their shopping experiences. Rini told them about their encounter with Ollivander but the others had been just as freaked out when they had gone for their wands. Celeste's was sakura and unicorn hair and Paloma's also contained a unicorn hair and was made of rosewood. June's was oak and dragon heartstring although none of them were

surprised to find out that their princess had the strongest wand of all.

However while this was happening no one saw the three animals exchanging glances with each other as if they had met before.


	5. aboard the Hogwarts express

When Celeste woke up the next morning, she had half expected the whole thing to be a dream. After all the dead moon circus and Nehellanina's youth had been powered by the ability of dreams. There was no denying that dreams were very powerful things.

However waking up to a pair of yellow eyes staring at her through a cage on the bed side table next to her, was efficient in dispelling any doubts that yesterday had not been real.

She let out a tiny groan as she saw the state of her disheveled hair in the dirty mirror opposite her bed and fished around in a plastic bag for something to feed the feathery owner of the yellow eyes.

The bird in question was a minature snowy owl who Celeste had named Hana because its snow white feathers reminded her of petals, and she loved flowers.

Nevertheless, even though the owl was cute and fluffy, the pink eyed girl was beginning to regret being the only one to possess a nocturnal creature and a hint of relief at the fact that her roommates were very heavy sleepers.

Trudging over to fix her hair into its usual elaborate style she stopped to gaze out of the window. The sun just started to rise and already shops were beginning to open. She wondered what time it was back in Japan and whether Mina and Serena and the older sailor scouts were still awake.

"Mmm… yeah Helios I enjoyed our date too…"

Turning round Celeste saw Rini murmuring in her sleep, Diana on her pillow above her head, her candyfloss coloured hair free of its pointy odangos.

Smiling lightly Celeste tied another of her yellow ribbons on the left side of her head, making one half of her symmetrical style.

"Oh, good morning Cere Cere, did you sleep well?" a sleepy voice suddenly groaned, just as Celeste had finished with the other side of her hair. Rini was now awake.

"Well I can't say that Hana chan made it that easy. You guys are so lucky that your pets sleep at night." She gestured to the corner of the room where Paloma and her fish on the bedside table who she had named Manami were both sleeping peacefully.

Rini giggled lightly. "That bad huh? But I'm guessing there'll be somewhere she can stay at this school."

Celeste looked closely at her friend. Was it her or did Rini seem a little… sad? "Rini, whats wrong? Did something happen yesterday?"

"Well…" Rini tried to keep a brave face but she knew that her deputy knew her too well. "I miss Helios!" "Oh Rini" Celeste grabbed her in a hug as the girl's ruby orbs filled with tears. "I've just realized – he doesn't know where I've gone and I haven't even told him I like him!" Her body shook with sobs.

It was all Celeste could do to think of some comforting words. "Rini I'm sure your mom or her friends will tell him where we are. Also after all you've been through how can you be unsure about his feelings for you?" The sobs subsided a little as Rini looked at her.

"Yeah you're right. But It just hit me, he's so far away…"

"I know but his feelings won't change. In this week's ELLE it says a boy will do anything to show he cares about his girlfriend, who knows he might even fly to Hogwarts on Pegasus!"

Celeste stood up on her bed and wrapped a piece of ribbon round her finger so it was shaped like a golden horn. She put it on her head and wrapped her fluffy dressing gown around her body. "Rini, I love you! Come with me to Elysion!"

The impression served in its purpose to cheer Rini up was successful as she fell into uncontrollable laughter. "Hey that's my boyfriend you're imitating so rudely! But I don't think I'll moondust you this time!" She managed to gasp.

"Thank you your royal highness" Celeste did a mock bow. Playing the fool was more Vanessa's style than hers, but at least she had been able to cheer her friend up. "Come, I'll fix your hair."

Minutes later Celeste was just finishing putting Rini's right odango in place when there was an abrupt knocking on the door.

"Hey, are you guys up yet?" A soft whisper that belonged to Vanessa pierced through the door into the room.

"We are, Palla Palla's not" Rini replied, coming to open the door. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah though it was kinda hard at times because of some weird hooting noise we heard a few times last night." June followed Vanessa with her hawk, who she had decided to name Charlie, perched neatly on the top of her own complicated hairstyle.

Rini giggled. "That would have been Cere with her new "friend". Where's your tiger Ves?"

"Jack's still asleep on my bed. He climbed on it at one in the morning and I couldn't shift him." "Sounds like no one got enough sleep last night." Celeste marveled. "Oh I wouldn't say that." Vanessa smirked in the direction of Paloma who was still curled up on her bed and Diana who was curled up on Rini's bed.

"Come on sleepyhead it's time to enter the real world!" All four girls looked over Paloma so when she woke, her first sight was four pairs of eyes looking at her. "AAAAHHHH! YOU GUYS ARE SOOO MEAN!" She squealed toppling off her bed.

"Come on and get dressed Palla Palla, you wouldn't want to be late for Hogwarts!" Rini called as they ran down to meet Hagrid for breakfast.

After having got over the surprise of moving cutlery at breakfast and eating raspberry and blackcurrant icecreams (Rini had two) all five girls stood outside Kings Cross to find the train that would take them to Hogwarts. They each had a trolley containing their suitcases and their pets.

"Hagrid my ticket says platform nine and three quarters, does it even exist?" Vanessa wanted to know. "O course there is! Now, its very important tha' yeh stick to yer ticket. Train leaves at exactly eleven 0 clock so yeh'd better hurry. Dumbledore's sent me ter run a few errands for him so sorry I can' come with yeh. Just remember, stick ter yeh tickets and yeh'll be fine. I'll see yeh at Hogwarts. G'luck!"

Once they had been left to their own devices Rini took charge. "Right. If Hagrid says there's a platform nine and three quarters then I'm sure there must be one here. Come on girls."

They soon found that their suspicions seemed to be correct because there was a platform nine and ten but no nine and three quarters. Confused, they stood in between the two definitely existing platforms.

Vanessa shot a small glare at Jack through the bars of his cage. "if I get a hernia and have to go to a&e I'm blaming you."

"Oh great, now we're gonna miss the train because we couldn't find the stupid platform!" June cried in exasperation.

Suddenly the girls caught sight of two other girls carrying their own trolleys.

"Oh great, now we're going to be late Corina!" The older girl remarked sternly.

"Oh, but can't you get through with me Renee?" the younger girl was pleading. "No stupid! Come on I'll show you!" Watching closely, all five girls were amazed to see Renee walk straight through the wall! After seeing Corina follow her lead nervously, they all ventured up to the wall.

"Ok, I'll go first. But can you say hi to all the girls from me if it doesn't work?" Rini bravely announced. "Don't worry. Those girls walked through some kind of a barrier, I'm sure you'll be perfectly safe." Diana reassured her from her position on her shoulder.

"So Rini won't splatter all over the wall?" Paloma too was terrified at the prospect of losing her friend.

"No and I'll make sure she'll be alright." "Ok, here goes!" Rini squeezed her eyes shut as she ran up to the wall….

Opening her eyes slowly, Rini realized that she had not felt the hard impact of the wall and she could see a scarlet steam engine called "The Hogwarts express".

She'd made it.

Looking behind her she could also see her friends appearing, one by one. "See Rini? We made it!" Diana's words were just what she needed to know at that point.

"Whoa, I' m running out of reactions!" Rini giggled as June stared at the sight before her.

"Come on guys! We've got to find an empty compartement!" Celeste suggested. "Race you!" Vanessa called as she sped off with her trolley, the others hot on her heels.

After several minutes of walking through the train, the girls finally found a vacant compartment which they could all share. Vanessa and June were especially glad to have one all to themselves because they didn't like the way people were stopping to look at their hair. When they had put their suitcases away Celeste produced her make up kit.

"Don't worry girls, I brought something to keep us occupied!"

Meanwhile Harry, Ron and Hermione had already put their things in their compartement but were still proceeding further down the train.

"Hermione, can't you give it a rest? You'll see them being sorted at the feast!" Ron was clearly annoyed at having to go on yet another wild goose chase, seeing as they had not managed to catch a glimpse of the new students in Diagon Alley.

"Ronald, I just want to see what they're like and welcome them to Hogwarts!" Hermione retorted.

"Well if you want me and Harry we'll be in the compartment, you coming mate?"

Harry wasn't sure what to do. He was pretty tired and wanted a rest, but on the other hand he did want to meet the new students. "Well er actually I was going to go with Hermione, sorry"

"Fine! Take her side! See if I care!" Ron tried to think of a comeback but Harry knew that he secretly did want to see the new students, he just didn't want to admit it to Hermione.

"Ok then" Harry shrugged, turning his back to Ron so that his friend couldn't see the grin that was plastered all over his face. He proceeded to follow Hermione down the train. Eventually he heard a familiar voice. "Hey wait up!" Hermione looked triumphant. "I knew you realized I was right!"

"Ooh! Cere Cere can you do mine blue with blue bubbles please?" Paloma stuck her hand out so her friend could paint her nails. "You should be a fashion stylist Cere!" Rini declared beaming at her own pink sparkly nails. "Ok one blue bubble design coming right up!" Celeste swelled with pride as the others were all admiring her handiwork.

Suddenly there was a knock on their compartment door. Rini jumped up to slide it open. In the doorway were three teenagers who were about their age. The girl with long bushy hair extended her hand and gave them a friendly smile.

"Hello, you must the new exchange students! I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

"Yes!" Rini brightened. "I'm Serena Shields but everyone calls me Rini." She bowed politely in the manner of a true princess.

"Cere Cere you haven't finished my nails!" Paloma's sapphire gems became watery as she held up her other hand.

"In a minute Palla Palla." Celeste called back, standing up to introduce herself to some possible friends. "I'm Celeste but my friends call me cele or cere. This is June and she's Vanessa" She pointed to her other friends in turn.

Harry turned to Paloma "And you said your name was Palla Palla?"

"Well… my real name is Paloma but everyone calls me Palla Palla!" The youngest girl replied sweetly.

Ron couldn't stop staring at all their hairstyles. Vanessa, who saw him doing so, raised her eyebrows.

"Oh do have some tact Ron!" Hermione hissed, causing him to snap out of his trance that their hair had hypnotized him into.

"What? Oh right sorry. I'm Ron Weasley and I'm guessing that this fellow here doesn't need any introductions, am I right? He grinned cheesily, gesturing wildly at Harry.

However he was met with five blank looks.

"Er who?" Vanessa seemed to speak for all of the girls who nodded in agreement.

"You – you mean you've never heard of me?" Harry's question seemed have a tone of relief instead of anger.

"Er, sorry no. Were we supposed to?" Celeste asked in confusion.

"You're kidding!" Ron exclaimed, his mouth wide open. "You honestly can't tell me you've never heard of Harry Potter?"

"Well, we've only known about this world for a few weeks." Rini admitted. "But you can tell us now!" She tried to clear up some leftover bits of makeup off the seat in order to make room for the trio.

As Harry sat down he heard a low growl from under Vanessa's seat. "Er, new pet?" He asked curiously. "Huh? Oh that's just Jack. He's my um… cat!" Vanessa hastily clarified.

Peering under the seat they could just make out a rather large silhouette of the animal which opened one ocean-blue eye lazily.

"You should introduce him to Crookshanks. I'm sure they'd get on well!" Ron commented, taking care not to sit to close to the location of the large feline.

During the journey Harry, Ron and Hermione told Rini and the girls about the reason why he was famous in the wizarding world and what life was like at Hogwarts. "As you're new, when you get there you'll be sorted into houses." Hermione informed them. "There are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Gryffindor is by far the best, we're all in Gryffindor." Ron added proudly.

Just then they all heard footsteps in the corridor and three people appeared in the doorway, the leader was a fifteen year old boy with a pale pointed face and a cold, cruel expression. Two larger boys were behind him acting as personal bodyguards.

"Ugh" Ron gave a very obvious groan. "Bugger off Malfoy we don't need to deal with you right now."

"I merely came to welcome the new students." The boy uttered in a lazy drawl. "But I see that Potty, the weasel and their mudblood girlfriend got there first."

Ron clenched his fists and Harry was shaking with anger.

"Anyway my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. I see you've already met the famous Harry Potter. I hope you won't be to quick to believe his tall tales." At this remark Harry began to rise from his seat in anger but Hermione restrained him with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Anyway, hope you'll find Hogwarts to your satisfaction. It seems that some girls in Japan are so …charming" He leered down at Rini, who sat uncomfortably on her seat, while June and Vanessa looked murderously at him. If looks could kill, he would have suffered a very painful death.

Suddenly Malfoy's gaze rested on Celeste, who was tidying the rest of her makeup away. She saw him staring at her with a dazed expression. "Is there a problem with my appearance?" She asked innocently.

"Er…no, not at all." Harry and his friends were stunned to see that for once in his life, Malfoy was actually speechless!

"Yes, my friend is charming isn't she? She is also extremely intelligent. Which means that she wouldn't particularly enjoy your company. Now I suggest you'd better head back to your own compartment , I'd like to get ready for arriving at Hogwarts." With a delicate smile Celeste seated herself.

"Erm… sure! No problem!" Harry, Ron and Hermione watched in amazement as Malfoy hastily retreated with Crabbe and Goyle, tripping over the carpet in the corridor in the process.

"Wow I've never seen him like that before!" Ron exclaimed as soon as they were free of their arch nemesis's presence.

Harry nodded with a grin. He felt he was going to like these new girls.

"Who the hell does that little baka think he is? Cere, if you hadn't stepped in I would have blasted him into the negaverse!" June seethed while Vanessa nodded violently.

" And when I'd have finished with him he'd have been a pile of moondust! How dare he hit on our leader like that! You ok Rini?" The green haired girl's tone became softer when she addressed her friend.

"Uh huh, I think so. But I' m just glad Cere was here!"

"I don't think he has nice dreams!" Paloma was still cowering in the corner, using Manami's fish bowl as a shield.

"Don't worry, there's only about a house full of nasty gits like him." Ron reassured them.

"Yeah, Slytherin. There's not a single witch or wizard who was in that house and who hasn't joined the dark forces." Harry said uneasily.

However, instead of making the girls feel better, to the trio's shock, their words had the opposite effect as Celeste, Vanessa and June grew pale and Paloma burst into tears.

"I bet that's where we'll end up." Celeste spoke with no emotion. "Well hey at least us three with be with you." June managed a weak smile.

"Oh come on I'm sure you won't be in slytherin!" Hermione desperately tried to console the now depressed girls.

"Easy for you to say." Vanessa said darkly. "You don't know the things we've done!"

However before anyone could ask them about their past, Rini spoke up. "Girls I know all that happened, but what's important is that you're not really like that! You're my best friends and I know you're brave and smart and pretty. And even if you get put in that house I'm get sorted into slytherin with you! After all I have two words, wicked lady."

All the girls stared wide eyed at Rini for a few seconds, then Paloma gave her a teary eyed hug. "Thanks!" She managed to choke out.

Just then a plump witch came down the corridor pushing a trolley that was labeled with all sorts of sweets from the wizarding world. Squealing at the sight of sweets Rini and Paloma were quick to try a bit of everything.

Soon the eight were happily sharing all the food, Celeste, June and Vanessa were now considerably happier and for that the others were grateful.

"Bleaargh! Did I just eat something that was vomit flavoured?" Vanessa gagged as she opened the window so she could spit the jellybean out.

"Well they did say every flavour!" Rini bit into what must have been her seventh chocolate frog. "Hey Harry is this our headmaster?" She held up a card of Dumbledore.

"Yeah that's him!" Harry grinned. He remembered that had been his first card when he had first opened a chocolate frog.

"Huh? Did my card just move?" June waved her card of the druidess Cliodna from side to side whilst scrutinizing it at the same time.

"In our world people stay still in pictures." Celeste told them. "I know, both my parents are muggles. But I must say it does take a bit of getting used to!" Hermione said.

Suddenly Hermione realized something. "Oh gosh is that the time? We'd better change into our robes, you'd better do the same, we'll be arriving in a few minutes!"

She dashed down the corridor followed by Harry and Ron. "We'll see you in the great hall!" Harry called to Rini and the girls as he followed his friends.

"Ok then. Bye!" They waved back feeling glad that they had made some new friends in this place already.


	6. The sorting ceremony

By the time the train stopped off at Hogsmeade Station, Harry, Ron and Hermione had already changed into their Hogwarts robes. As they got off, they caught sight of the five young women following Hagrid, who was leading the rest of the first years and saw that they had done the same.

"Something's not right here." Ron decided as they got into one of the coaches, which had pulled up to take them to Hogwarts.

"What do you mean?" Hermione sat primly down on her seat opposite the two boys. "You two shouldn't be looking for mysteries all the time . I thought they seemed like perfectly nice girls."

"Hermione!" Ron burst out exasperatedly. "It's obvious there's something weird about them!"

"What he means is that there must be other schools in Japan." Harry quickly interjected into the conversation. " And surely if they were witches, they would have been told four years ago!"

"Well I'm sure that there must have been a few exchange students coming to Hogwarts before." Hermione sighed. With the knowledge that the argument was two against one, her shoulders slumped.

"I'm sorry, it's just that over these years of solving mysteries and Voldemort seems to have made us more overly suspicious when meeting people. Something did strike me as a bit off, especially when they got all depressed about Slytherin, but I thought we should give them a chance that's all" She explained, her voice quiet.

"We know Hermione, I actually liked them too, it's just not normal that new students would arrive in the 5th year." Harry wanted to let her know he understood.

"Did you see their hair?" Ron continued. "They seemed to be the same colour as their eyes! Except for the one who had what looked like eggs on her head –"

"Yeah I could've sworn she had red eyes, and so did the girl with the tiger -Vanessa," Harry broke in, getting more excited.

"Oh come on you two." Hermione interrupted in a disapproving tone. "So their appearances are different, that's all you noticed?"

Both the boys gaped at her. They hadn't expected that. She impatiently answered her own question. "Did you see how they acted around each other? When Draco was leering at Rini the others looked like they'd use the cruciatus curse on him at the same time with full meaning."

They looked at her expectantly, as if there was more to it than that. Hermione gave another impatient sigh.

"Anyway," She continued. "When you mentioned Slytherin they were acting as if they had committed terrible crimes, even Paloma . Also June, the one with green hair referred to Rini as their leader.

Those five clearly have a secret they're protecting and I don't think they're going to be telling anyone anytime soon." She concluded.

"I knew it!" Ron pumped his fist in the air.

Suddenly the coach swayed to a halt, which meant that the journey was over.

As they got out Harry could see the frightening black horses, which pulled the carriages.

"Hey guys have you ever seen the horses before?" He asked his friends.

"What horses mate? I can't see them!" Ron was looking around, perplexed.

Harry realized that his friends were not able to see them and did not want to look like insane in front of them.

"Er, don't worry" He said quickly. "I was probably just imagining it!" He hurried to catch up with them on their way to watch the sorting.

Meanwhile, having reached the castle the five Japanese girls had joined the crowd of first years to be sorted. Rini was staring around the castle in awe, she'd made it!

"Miss Shields," Came a stern voice. Professor Mc Gonagall emerged from the crowd of first years to tap her on the shoulder. "This way please follow me."

"Oh, right sorry." Rini hurriedly ran over to join her friends in the queue.

Looking at her friend's faces she could tell that they were going through the same mixture of excitement and apprehension that was currently flowing through her veins.

Paloma reached out to grab Rini's hand who squeezed it back with a weak smile. As they approached the great hall, the leader of the sailor scouts could tell by looking at Vanessa's face, exactly what the girl was thinking.

"_After all we've been through this should be easy. But why do I feel so nervous?"_

"_Don't worry Ves Ves you're not alone in the universe."_ Rini gulped and exhaled slowly.

Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts scanned the sea of students who were seated at their designated tables, through piercing blue eyes behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Welcome, welcome, indeed all of you to a brand new, very hopeful year at Hogwarts! Now before I let the sorting commence, I have a few words to say."

Harry sat in his usual seat at the Gryffindor table next to his friends, listening intently to what Dumbledore had to say.

"First of all I am delighted to inform you that we have five new fifth-year students starting at Hogwarts. I'm sure you will all do your best to make them feel welcome."

He looked kindly in the direction of Rini, Celeste, Vanessa, June and Paloma who were among the first-years.

"Way to draw attention to us you silly old…" June began to mutter under her breath but Rini hurriedly shushed her.

Thankfully no one seemed to have heard as Dumbledore moved onto the next item on the agenda.

"Next, once again we have a new defense against the dark arts professor who will be properly introduced after the sorting."

From his position Harry tried to get a glimpse of the new professor but they were seated to far away for him to get a better look.

"And now I have a few last words. They are skelloroid and poglemiggs. Thank you." With that he seated himself.

Professor McGonagall approached the center of the great hall carrying a roll of parchment and an old moth-eaten hat.

"That must be the sorting hat Harry and the others told us about!" Rini whispered to the others.

Vanessa did a double take. "She's gotta be kidding if she thinks I'm putting that on my head!"

"Now when I call your name, you will please put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She began to read from the long list of names on the parchment.

"Angora, Rhiannon!"

The girls watched as a girl with long black plaits took her place on the stool.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat yelled without hesitation as Rhiannon scooted over to join the Ravenclaw table whose occupants were cheering wildly.

"Ackerly, Robert!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Did you say you met the new 5th-years on the train?" Neville Longbottom, Harry's friend and fellow Gryffindor asked him as Colin Anderson became a Ravenclaw. "Oh yeah, that's them!" He pointed in their direction. However Harry realized that Neville's hazel orbs were focusing on one of them in particular.

"Barinn, Anna!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bobleston, Peter!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bucksworth, Corina!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Ceres, Celeste!"

Suddenly Harry realized something, had he just seen Malfoy, as well as Neville straighten his posture in attention as the oldest pink haired beauty's name had been called?

Celeste bit down on her pink glossed lip as the hat was placed over her eyes.

"_Well well well, you are an interesting one."_ The hat said into her mind. She gave a little gasp- it could see right through her.

"_Why yes, I certainly can." _The hat told her in an amused sort of tone. _"Hmm, now where to put you? You have the intelligence that would rival many Ravenclaws, however you are extremely loyal to those close to you which is excellent for a Hufflepuff…"_

"Wait a minute! So you know everything about me? My, my past?" She thought miserably. _"Yes Celeste."_ The hat replied, not unkindly. _"But I can also sense your desire to redeem yourself and to do anything to protect you friends. That means you'd better be in…"_

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled. Harry could have sworn he saw Malfoy sink back down on his seat in despair. Whereas Neville along with the other Gryffindors applauded enthusiastically as they watched the newest addition to their house sit down elegantly a few seats down from him.

She settled into her seat and smiled politely at her new housemates, including Harry, Ron and Hermione, however Harry was sure he could see a hint of anxiety still remaining in her eyes for her friends who had not yet been sorted.

"Hey Harry, did you see the new defense against the dark arts professor?" Ron whispered while the hat sorted Holly Devine.

"No, I couldn't get a better look, they're too far away from us." He replied.

"You two! We need to make Celeste feel more at home now that she's sorted!" Hermione hissed to both of them.

She gestured in the direction of the girl in question, who was watching the sorting so avidly that she had not even noticed Neville gazing at her with glazed over eyes.

"Jun, June!"

As the familiar greenette strode over to the stool Celeste stiffened even harder. When the hat was placed on June's head, it was placed in front of the tree -like structure, which occupied the back of her skull.

"_Ah! I sense a deep courageous strength inside of you. Like with your predecessor there was a time your dreams and skills were used against you. However, when you are the one to control them, you use them to your full ability to defend your friends. I think you'll do well in…"_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Celeste was the first on the Gryffindor to clap wildly as a slightly shaky June made her way over to the table and grabbed her friend in a tight hug when she reached it.

As the sorting continued, the Gryffindors quietly introduced themselves to Celeste and June, although stopping to clap when 1st years joined their house. Although everyone was friendly the two girls still felt uneasy as they did not want to be separated from Rini, Paloma and Vanessa.

"Pallis, Paloma!"

As the blue haired girl sat down, she waved at Celeste and June happily before the hat obscured her vision.

"_Hmm what do we have here?"_ The little voice sounded in her head as it had done with the others. _"A girl who looks sweet and innocent on the outside eh?"_

Paloma's eyes widened inside the scruffy item of clothing, how did it know so much about her so quickly?

"_Ha ha ha"_ The hat laughed. _"Yes I know your every thought, but that's not what I was talking about. Hmm I sense that beneath the bubbly spring surface there is a serious side of wisdom and bravery. You would do nicely in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, but we'll put you in…"_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"_Wow, so far they're all in Gryffindor,"_ Harry reflected as he began to clap once again, smiling warmly at the young girl when she finally let go of the other two.

After a long line of first years it was finally the moment the five girls had been waiting for.

"Shields, Serena!"

For an unexplicable reason, there was a hushed silence as Rini made her way to the stool as if everyone was eager to see her get sorted.

"_Why does this seem so different to the other sortings ?"_ She thought nervously. _"How come everyone's staring?"_

However she was not the only one to be thinking this. The exact same thoughts were processing through Harry's mind. He remembered, uneasily that the exact same thing had happened to him when it had been his turn four years ago.

"_Hmm, not a difficult choice!" _The small voice told her_. "I see courage, endless amounts of it! I believe you have had do endure an awful lot from a very young age is this correct? "_

"_I want to be with my friends."_ Rini thought.

"_And so you will be! Because I'm putting you in…"_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"See I told you guys you wouldn't be in the dark house!" Rini whispered excitedly as she sat down next to the other three girls after giving them a big hug.

Finally…

"Vesu, Vanessa!"

The red haired girl tried to look as confident as she could when she walked up to the stool, however her imagination was running wild inside her. What if she was somehow an odd one out and got stuck in Slytherin?

"_What an extremely sharp mind you have! Your spirit is passionate and fiery… sharp as tack and immensely brave. I'd say…"_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Above all the applause from the Gryffindor table, the voices of Rini, Celeste, June and Paloma could easily be heard above the rest. By the time the last person had been sorted, they had still not let go of Vanessa.

Finally the sorting was over and Dumbledore stood up once again. "Firstly I would like to say a warm welcome to all the new students who have joined Hogwarts. Now I would like to introduce you all to our new Defense against the dark arts professor, Miss Trista Meioh."

"TRISTA?" Rini and her fellow sailor scouts gasped in startled surprise as the tall slender, young woman made her way to where Dumbledore was standing.

"You know her?" Hermione asked. "Huh? Oh," Rini was too speechless to reply and June and Vanessa's mouths were as wide as their eyes which resembled saucers.

"Thank you Albus. I must say what an honour it is to teach one of Hogwarts most profound subjects, I look forward to teaching many of you this term."

She tucked a strand of long, forest- green hair behind her ear as her garnet eyes surveyed the area of the Hall.

"And now, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore announced as food suddenly appeared on all four tables.

All five girls were extremely hungry and moved all their attention to the food.

During the feast they learned about what subjects they could do, however they would not reveal any knowledge to Hermione about the new Defense against the dark arts professor as they couldn't explain properly without revealing their sailor scout identities.

Whenever she tried to mention her they suddenly became very interested in seeing if one of them had enough pumpkin juice.

What caught Rini's attention was a sallow skinned, hook-nosed teacher with long greasy hair who seemed to be scowling in Trista's direction from his position at the teacher's table.

"Who's that?" She asked Harry, but with a slightly edgy tone to her voice. "Oh, that's Professor Snape. He teaches potions." He was surprised by her tone of voice as it seemed like she was usually a friendly polite girl, but he answered her question bitterly as he didn't like the person she was talking about.

"Slimy hook-nosed git!" He muttered under his breath.

They were fascinated by the fact that there were many ghosts whooshing around the hall although Celeste shuddered when nearly-headless Nick showed them how he was nearly-headless when Paloma asked him.

After dinner the girls followed Harry and the others upstairs to the common room, which was hidden by a portrait of a rather large woman in a pink silk dress.

"Magnum Opus" said a Gryffindor prefect. At this the portrait swung open to reveal the cosy looking common room.

"So that's why Trista wasn't there to see us off," Rini pondered as she changed into her mint green pajamas in their dormitory.

"Well we get our timetables tomorrow. We can ask her whenever we have a defense against the arts lesson." Vanessa yawned.

"Maybe because she's our friend she won't give us homework!" Paloma looked hopeful as she unpacked various plush dolls, clowns and animals and arranged them neatly on her four poster bed.

June rested a hand on her shoulder not unkindly. "I don't think so Palla Palla."

"Well whatever reason she is here, its in your best interests ." Diana , who had been in the dormitory for the whole time jumped onto Rini's bed.

"Yeah whatever, night Diana, Cere, Ves, Jun, Palla." As she had fallen asleep straightaway, Rini was clearly too tired for a further discussion.

Perhaps there had been some cheese in Rini's meal because she had a very strange vivid dream. She was standing in a misty forest only the trees seemed to sprout crystals instead of leaves. Three figures were standing a few metres away but they were obscured by the mist so she could only see their silhouettes.

Looking down at herself Rini realized she was wearing her pink and red sailor fuku. But before she could say anything one of the figures spoke.

"Darkness is coming, you and your friends must be ready!" The voice was male and came from one of the taller figures.

"You must not doubt the dreams of innocent dreamers!" The second voice was also male.

"Huh? Wait a minute who are you?" Rini called out to them.

"Please, you have to believe in the power of beautiful dreams and protect your own Sailor Moon!" This time the voice was female.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Rini yelled back but they didn't seem to hear her. Then all of a sudden she felt a strange poking sensation on her shoulder.

"Ow ow!" She tried to bat away what ever was making contact with her but somehow she could feel the object in question, it felt long and furry…

Which a jolt her eyes snapped open to see that she had Diana's paw in her right hand.

"You were talking in your sleep Rini, are you ok?" The grey kitten on the pillow looked at her with concern in her pink eyes.

"Huh? Was I?" Suddenly Rini couldn't remember the dream at all. "Oh, don't worry, it was probably just a dream," She smiled softly. "Night Diana,"

"Goodnight lady," Diana whispered as Rini drifted back to sleep.


	7. The first day

"Why did they come here? They don't know the danger they're in!" The female voice from Rini's dream cried out in anguish as she watched the quintet sleeping in their dormitory from the mirror.

"All the same reason that they must be there." A strong male voice cut in as a young man entered the clearing. Even though he was the ruler of the dream world he was only about sixteen years old.

"Those girls have the power to fight it, they are filled with love and beautiful dreams, I believe that they can do this!"

"But Helios they could die! Me and the others tried to warn Sailor Moon but I don't think the dream was effective enough. Surely there's got to be something else we can do to help them!"

Helios looked kindly at the young woman. " You are already doing enough. At Hogwarts they will get the training they need, I would have gone there myself but I have to protect Elysion. However I will intervene if anything tries to eliminate them early, but I do not doubt their powers. I believe in them."

He halted for a second. "Her especially."

As Hermione helpfully led them down to the great hall for breakfast, the girls soon realized that they were attracting a lot of attention. The fact that they sat next to Harry and his friends didn't improve matters because unhelpfully Harry was already a target for gossip, even though he didn't want to be.

"What's the deal with everyone here?" Vanessa wanted to know as she helped herself to more slices of bacon.

"I wouldn't worry about it, it'll probably die down in a few days." Hermione said reassuringly. "It's probably because we don't get new students joining Hogwarts in the 5th year but once people realizes you're just as magic as everyone else here I'm sure they'll stop staring."

"_We're way more magical than you'll ever be." _June thought. "Hey guys look!" Rini exclaimed through a mouthful of fried egg. Hundreds of owls were pouring through the windows of the great hall.

"Oh," Said Harry with a grin. " I suppose you wouldn't have known this, but owls carry wizard's mail."

This particular fact wasn't a total surprise to them, after all it was how they had discovered this fascinating world, but they had to admit it was a pretty cool way to get mail and a lot quicker too.

A large horned owl suddenly landed on their table right in front of Rini. "Hello!" she giggled as she reached to stroke its feathers. "Shouldn't you be delivering someone's mail?"

"It is delivering mail." Hermione said with a smile, eyeing the small, oblong parcel in its beak. Rini saw that it was attached to an envelope with her name on it.

Rini would have recognized that familiar, slightly sloppy handwriting anywhere. "Its from mom!" She squealed excitedly. Celeste, Vanessa, June and Paloma leaned over her shoulders to read it.

_Dear Rini_

_I expect you're probably at this school by now. How was your journey? Did you have enough to eat? The girls over hear say hi. Tell Celeste, Paloma, June and Vanessa I say hi!_

_Anyway, after you left I had a talk with Luna and we think you should have this. Use it well young lady, When I used it I tried to for fun instead of sailor business like Luna kept saying. Funny how it always turned out that the places I tried to get into were always under attack from the negaverse so I did use it for sailor business_! *here she had drawn a picture of her own face winking*_ Ha Luna!_

_What? Oh Luna has just looked at what I've written and said that was all down to coincidences. Anyways you're much more sensible than I was at your age, you get that from your father's side! _

_Tell me what it's like over there honey, we're all very curious! Oh and do try to get higher grades than I did! Don't worry your iq's waaay higher than mine! _

_WAAAHHH! Sorry gotta go! If I'm late to work again my boss will be serving spaghetti and meatballs!_

_Love you little lady_

_Love mom _

"Mom!" Rini blushed in slight embarrassment but she couldn't help feeling warm and happy inside.

"Aww sweet! But what' s in the parcel?" Vanessa carefully picked it up.

"Who was the letter from?" Ron leaned over to get a better look at the letter but the handwriting was even sloppier when the writer had been in a rush so from his position it looked unreadable.

"Oh, just… my mom that's all!" Rini hastily stowed the parcel inside her new robes. She gave Celeste a look that meant _"No one in here can see this. We'll open it in the dormitory later."_ The small nod from the deputy leader of the sailor scouts showed that she had understood and so did the others.

"Ok, it says here that our first lesson is history of magic." Celeste consulted her timetable to change the subject.

"Ugh, that has to be one of the most boring lessons in the whole of creation!" Ron groaned. "Don't worry, professor Binns doesn't really notice if you don't pay attention in class," Harry told them with a small smile. "In fact no one pays attention!" Ron added, "Oh except for Hermione." Earning a glower from the girl in question.

"Don't worry we'll show you the way, we always got lost when we started Hogwarts," Harry reassured them.

"Thanks!" Rini was glad to have found new friends at the school already, but she couldn't let them see the letter or the parcel. "We'll open it later," She whispered to the others as they followed the trio down a corridor.

"That had to be…. The most boring lesson in the cosmos!" Vanessa exclaimed loudly at lunch. Thankfully the ectoplasmic professor was out of earshot but she was sure he wouldn't have heard her even if he had been in the vicinity.

"I'm sure I saw two people were playing a card game in the corner of the room which exploded and he didn't even turn around!" Celeste was shocked.

"We've got transfiguration next." Hermione consulted her timetable which, even though heavily toned down from last year, had at least five extra subjects than everyone else's.

"That's taught by professor McGonagall, she's head of Gryffindor house," Harry told the girls. "You won't be able to sleep in her lessons, I'll tell you that for free!" Ron warned them goodheartedly. "He would know!" Hermione had finally got back at Ron for being singled out as the only person in their last class to be actually paying attention, thus being labeled as abnormal.

"Hey! That was only once! And I had a reason!" Ron scowled in her direction.

"Oh really? Well I don't call staying up until 1:30 in the morning to do homework that you didn't have time to do before because you were playing wizard chess is that good an excuse!"

"Don't mind them," Harry sighed. "Its ok!" Vanessa grinned. "Rini used to sleep all the time at school at home!"

"Did not!" Rini shrieked. "That was what my mother did! In future please say Serena used to sleep in school!"

"But your name's Serena! Fine I'll call you by your real name then!" Vanessa grinned wickedly. "Oh god," She suddenly looked at a clock on the wall. "Guys we've gotta get to class! C'mon Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cere, Jun,Palla, Serena!"

Rini gave the asteroid princess of fire her worst look.

"Transfiguration is one of the most complex and dangerous subjects taught at Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall informed the five new students. "Anyone found messing about in my class will leave and not come back." She then assigned them to a long desk at the front, Harry, Ron and Hermione's desk were behind them.

"Today you will be performing one of the most complicated tasks in the whole of Transfiguration." She explained to the whole class. "You will be transfiguring these mirrors. Now as they are extremely hard objects to transfigure, we will be starting with very basic objects. Today the aim is for most of you to have been able to change them into rubber balls by the end of the lesson."

Each student was assigned with a small square compact mirror. However this was proving to be an extremely difficult task as the mirrors reflected all the blasts of energy that came from their owner's wands. As a result, everyone had to concentrate on changing the shape of their own mirror whilst having to dodge spells which were shooting across the room.

Even Hermione, who was usually the best student in most classes was having trouble transfiguring her mirror. To make things more difficult professor McGonagall had give them strict instructions to aim their wands at the reflective side of the object.

"No cheating," She remarked sternly as she caught Seamus Finnegan trying to turn his over to the opaque side.

"Argh this is hopeless!" Hermione shouted in frustration as she was once again unsuccessful although Harry had to dodge the spell her mirror had reflected.

"Well Hermione, how does it feel to find a spell you can't do?" Ron had a grin on his face despite the situation.

In actual fact Hermione's had been the most successful so far, as she had been able to change her mirror from square to circular in shape.

In front of them Rini and the girls weren' t having much luck. In fact Paloma had been too busy trying to stay out the way of flying transfiguration spells to try anything on her mirror.

Hiding under her desk she realized something. Balls and spheres were her speciality, she had after all been the ball rider and the juggler at the circus, her hair even had a round circular theme. And as Sailor Pallas she was the next sailor scout after Sailor mercury and Sailor Neptune to control water and bubbles.

"That's it! I'm gonna do this!" With a determined look on her face Paloma jumped up from her position under the desk, grsped the mirror firmly in one hand and pointed her wand at it using her other hand. She could feel the energy swirling up inside her.

Using every part of her mind Paloma thought of the blue amazon globe which had once trapped her beautiful dreams inside it, she thought of the balls she balanced on when performing, she thought of the bubbles she summoned and controlled as Sailor Pallas but most of all she thought of who she was.

"I am the asteroid Sailor scout of water, I am ball rider, I am… PALLA PALLA!"

When she finally opened her eyes Paloma could see that there was not a compact mirror in her hand anymore, but a small blue ball. "Hmm it's a bit small!" She thought. Then her eyes widened with an idea. "So I'll make it bigger!" She pointed her wand at the now round object and used a charm that she had seen Harry show her and her friends earlier.

"ENGORGIO!"

With that, the ball swelled to the size of her old amazon globe. Paloma looked at it in delight. "I did it!" She exclaimed proudly. "Professor McGonagon I did…" She whirled round to find the teacher, however instead she found everyone was staring at her in bewilderment including Professor McGonagall.

The Transfiguration teacher remained planted in her spot for a few minutes before shaking her head as if to jostle away her daze.

"Wh-where did you learn that?" She asked the young girl hoarsely.

" Huh? Oh, I just changed it into a ball like you told me to Professor!" The girl replied innocently and slightly confused. "Why? Have I messed up?"

"No, no quite the opposite!" Professor McGonagall hurriedly sat down on her chair behind her desk. In truth she had been suspecting that no one would have been able to make a change to their mirrors that lesson, let alone complete the task. "One hundred and fifty points to Gryffindor!"

Just then the bell rang which meant that the lesson was over.

"Goodnight!" the girls waved at Harry, Ron and Hermione before rushing up the stairs to their dormitory.

"Now we know something's definitely not normal about them." Ron announced as they sat down on a squashy sofa in the common room.

"Did you see what happened what Paloma did?" Hermione broke in, even though this was a stupid question as the other two had seen it with their own eyes.

What had happened when Paloma had used her wand was that deep blue streaks of magic had streamed out of her wand and engulfed the mirror in her hand. When they had melted away the blue ball was there in its place.

"That's really advanced magic! I'm sure only experienced, powerful aurors could have performed a spell like that!" She said indignantly.

Harry sighed. "Hermione I'm sure there's a simple, logical explanation. I mean everyone seemed to think I was something special, before they realized I'm just a regular person!"

"And lets face it," Ron added. "You're jealous that she was able to master something like that before you could!"

"I am not!" With that Hermione hurried in the direction of her own dormitory. "Goodnight!" She said frostily.

Meanwhile the topic of the trio's discussion sat on Rini's bed, accompanied by her friends.

Slowly Rini opened the small brown package to find a small pink pen with a golden gem on top.

"Oh," She gasped, carefully fingering its smooth pink surface. However the other four girls were looking at her with the same expression which meant "_I think she might be losing it!"_

"Uh… it's a pen!" Vanessa voiced thought the thoughts of her other three friends.

"Hang on, don't you know about this pen?" Diana was also confused but for a different reason, didn't they know the powerful properties of this object?

It was clear that their faces answered the question/statement.

"Girls its not just any pen, it's the disguise pen mom used to use!" Rini exclaimed.

"It can disguise the person using it as anything!"

"That's right," Diana nodded. "All you have to do is shout disguise power and then tell it what you want to become."

"Hang on," June interrupted. "Rini, your mom's had that for years. What if it doesn't work anymore?"

"Yes, you should give it a try!" Celeste turned to Rini in agreement.

"Uh, ok! But what shall I disguise myself as?"

The girls thought for a minute. Then… " Old hag zirconia!" Vanessa announced with a glint in her eye.

"WHAT? NO WAY!" With that Rini hit Vanessa over the head with her pillow. "Pillow fight!" Paloma giggled and with that, the others grabbed their pillows and proceeded to use them as weapons against each other.

"Do you surrender?" Rini grinned catching Vanessa from behind, pushing her onto her front. "Ok, ok I surrender!" She gasped for air as she was laughing so hard.

Eventually everyone calmed down as Celeste pointed out they had to have an early start for the next day. However before she went to bed Rini carefully stowed the disguise pen in her bedside drawer along with her mother's letter where nobody would be able to find it.


	8. the second day pt 1 Ves Ves vs Snape

"_Master," Peter Pettigrew sobbed, throwing himself on the floor. _

"_You irritate me," The words Harry found, came out of his mouth in a high cold tone. He found he had no control of it, it wasn't even his own body._

"_I sometimes wonder why I keep you alive at all."_

"_Please master!" Pettigrew's voice became shrill and desperate. "You know I would do anything to increase your chances of victory!"_

"_Then how come no one informed me of this extended prophecy?" Harry said icily, it was more of a statement than a question._

"_F-forgive me master," The small rat-like man moaned. "I hadn't even learned of it m-myself, it was only when…"_

"_Do you know what this means Pettigrew?" "Harry's" Voice was dangerously quiet but he could sense a deep anger welling up inside the dark lord's body, which told him that he strongly wanted to punish Pettigrew for his own, dimwitted ignorance._

"_N-no master!" Pettigrew reluctantly admitted, although he was terrified that he would be killed for ignorance._

"_It means that not only must I eliminate Harry Potter, but also the four asteroids and the new moon!" The voice that was not Harry's rose by a tiny fraction, but doubled in danger. _

"_Oh but master, you are surely more powerful than them!" Pettigrew tried to flatter him. "I live only to serve you!"_

"_Then you can prove it to me by finding them you worthless rodent"_

At that point Harry woke up in a cold sweat and a searing pain in his scar. His heart hammered inside his ribcage and his mind was racing. _"What just happened?"_ He thought.

As he didn't want anyone from the dormitory to become interested in his current condition, Harry decided to go sit in the common room for a while so that he could clear his head.

In the misty crystal forest Rini was once again dressed in her sailor fuku. She was also surrounded by trees, which grew crystal coloured leaves. Cautiously she reached out to touch one of the pointy gems, only to find it dissolve in her hand.

Suddenly every tree around her seemed to lose its leaves and the crystalline structures seemed to shrink into dark dust around her.

She could hear a beautiful yet sad voice echo around the area as everywhere grew dark and cold.

"_It's dying. The crystal forest is dying. The lights of dreams are fading."_

Rini felt like she was being hurled into a black whirlpool of chaos, a place where nobody would be able to smile, laugh, dream…

"Agh!" She woke up with a jolt as she hit the floor with a dull thud. Untangling herself from the curtain that surrounded her bed, Rini let out a shaky breath. Looking up she saw that her friends were still asleep, she was only hoping that they were having happy dreams, unlike the horror she had just experienced.

Putting on her slippers she crept down to the common room to find another figure sitting in front of the crackling fire.

"Harry?" She sat down on a chair next to his.

"Rini? Er… are you alright?" Harry looked up although he wasn't sure if it was her or Celeste as her hair was free of its pointy "eggs."

"Huh? Oh, just… a bad dream that's all,"

"Yeah, me too. So, how do you like Hogwarts?"

"Well I was really happy when Palla Palla did well in transfiguration, but I'm really looking forward to defence against the dark arts- is it good?"

Harry thought for a minute. "Its hard to tell really because we've had a different teacher every year, its made loads of people think the job is jinxed."

He immediately regretted saying that because Rini's eyes widened in horror. "Oh no! Did they all die? I've gotta go warn Tris-I mean professor Meioh!"

"No- they didn't all die!" Harry said quickly. "Well, professor Quirrel- he taught us first-he did die, but he was the only one who did."

"Really? Oh thank god!" Rini sank back down into her chair with relief.

Harry saw an opportunity to get an answer to the question Hermione had tried to ask the girls but had been unsuccessful.

"Rini, how come you know the defence against the dark arts professor?"

"Oh," Rini panicked, she had to think of an excuse – and fast! "She's just… a friend!"

Fortunately Harry was not phased by the answer and only smiled politely as the pinkette explained.

"I mean she's a very close friend of me and my family but even after we got the letters we weren't told that she'd be here- that's why we were so surprised to see her, but then again we hadn't seen her for ages so she couldn't have told us that she'd be coming here." She hastily clarified.

Thankfully she was saved from any more explaining by the soft padding of paws. A small kitten appeared in the doorway.

"Diana!" Rini rushed to pick her up. "Oh! I forgot you two haven't met! This is my cat Diana!" Rini turned to Harry with the kitten in her arms.

However what caught Harry's attention was Diana's forehead. "Hey is that a crescent moon on her forehead?"

WHAAA! Yet again Rini was caught unawares as a huge sweatdrop formed on her head. "Oh, it's just … a scar!" Suddenly the story of Harry's own lightning bolt scar came flooding back to her and she realized this wasn't the best excuse to say.

But then again what other excuses did she have? There aren't many simple, logical explanations for a cat having a crescent moon on their forehead.

Luckily she was saved from any further explanations by Diana leaping out of her arms and running back to the dorm.

"Diana! Wait! I'd better go get dressed, see you later!" She called as she sprinted to keep up with the kitten leaving Harry puzzling over what he had seen.

"_Is it really just a scar? Could it be a curse scar like mine? Was Ron right about them?"_

"Potions? I can't believe our timetable today!" Ron moaned at breakfast. "Why? Why's potions so bad? " Paloma's eyes widened.

"It's taught by professor Snape that's why." Harry said darkly. "He's absolutely nasty!"

Harry's right, but we had to have a potions lesson sometime in the year or we'll never pass our O." Hermione said. Rini was surprised, Hermione didn't seem like the sort of person to slight a teacher, but then she remembered that he didn't seem very nice either when she'd seen him at the sorting.

"I don't normally critiscise teachers," She continued, confirming the girl's thoughts. "But professor Snape is…"

"An evil, slimy git!" Ron cut in helpfully.

"Yes," She sighed, she would have said something negative about Snape but somehow she would have used different phrasing. "He's prejudiced against Gryffindors, Harry especially so you've got to be careful of what you say. In fact try not to say anything unless he asks you directly. If you have any questions ask me instead."

"Thanks," Rini nodded weakly.

As they seated themselves in the cold damp classroom, the girls realized that smirks and whispers from the Slytherins were being directed at them.

"They look like something out of a circus!" Pansy Parkinson, a pug-faced Slytherin girl, sneered. However she gave a small squeak and turned away when Vanessa shot a white-hot glare in her direction.

Meanwhile Celeste was becoming rather uncomfortable as she realized that the Slytherin boy from the train was gazing in her direction from the other side of the room.

At first she thought it was because of Rini. _"If he dares look at her again I swear to Ceres he will regret it!"_ She had seethed internally. But soon she realized that it wasn't Rini he was looking at.

"Jun Jun," she whispered softly to the green haired girl next to her. June soon realized what Celeste was trying to tell her after glancing quickly at the Slytherin side of the dungeon. "What do I do?" The oldest member of the quintet asked her anxiously.

"Don't worry Celes, if he tries anything with you or Rini or anyone else Ves and I'll make sure he won't do it again!" June fiercely gave Celeste's hand a comforting squeeze under the table as the potions professor entered.

Professor Snape glided quickly and silently into the room to the front of the class and stood in front of his desk. His eyes seemed to rest on the girls with disdain over his hooked nose, his thin mouth was pursed unpleasantly like he'd smelt something sour.

"_He really needs to see a hairdresser!"_ Celeste thought, shuddering at the greasy curtains of jet black hair on either side of his face.

"Before we begin todays lesson," He said looking around at all the students. "I think it is appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, your ordinary wizarding levels. Moronic though some of the class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an "Acceptable" in your OWL. However I only take students who achieve "Outstanding" into my NEWT class which means that after this year some of us will certainly be saying goodbye."

Luckily the girls had already been informed about the OWLs by their fellow Gryffindor housemates so they knew what they would have to do. However Paloma still found Snape rather intimidating and moved her chair closer to Vanessa.

"Today we will be preparing the draught of peace," Snape continued. "As it is an extremely difficult potion to make you will have to pair up." Then he waved his wand and the ingredients and instructions appeared on the board. "You may begin."

Celeste paired up with June and Hermione offered to pair up with Rini, leaving Paloma and Vanessa to pair up.

After everyone started working Rini noticed Snape watching their corner of the room with an eagle expression. She swallowed uneasily.

"Its ok," Said Hermione in a low voice. "He's always taking points off Harry and Ron, even me sometimes so he's always looking for faults in their work."

"By now your potions should be emitting a light silver vapour," Snape called. "Ten minutes left."

Celeste and June's potion fit the description perfectly. So did Rini and Hermione's but Rini was sure that it was because Hermione that had made it like that.

As Snape swept past to examine the potions he looked down his hooked nose at Celeste and June's without comment, which the two girls could only take for a good thing as it seemed he could find nothing to critiscise.

Vanessa's and Paloma's potion seemed to be a different story entirely. It was bubbling fiercely and smelt of bleach. Paloma was looking at the vile mixture anxiously while Vanessa had a huge sweatdrop as she gingerly tapped the cauldron with her wand, hoping halfheartedly that it would at least make a tiny difference to the potion's current condition.

Not only that, the liquid was far from the correct colour because instead of being a soft silvery shade like everyone's else's it had turned…

"Yellow Miss Vesu." Snape ladled some up and allowed it to splash back into the cauldron for the entire class to see. A few Slytherins sniggered.

"Well, well well," He said softly. "It looks like our new students seem to think themselves above learning what is expected of them at a new school. Didn't I say, quite clearly that you should have put two drops of syrup of hellebore not five Miss Pallis? Or were you too busy trying to be superior to listen?"

Paloma was trembling, she looked as though she was on the brink of tears and Vanessa was visibly shaking.

Harry on the other hand, furiously gripped the edge of his seat to stop himself saying anything to Snape that might make the situation worse. It wasn't fair – everyone knew Snape was picking on them because they were in Gryffindor.

He knew Snape hated him but he couldn't let him bully the japanese students, he had to do something!

Suddenly before Harry could take action he realized something important, Vanessa had not been shaking from fear but from anger.

"Gimme a break, we're working on it okay?" She suddenly whirled round to snap irritably at Snape.

Everyone stared in amazement. They had never seen anyone except Harry stand up to Snape before.

The potions master had an extremely dangerous look in his eye which was directed at Vanessa, it was a look that would have made many students cower in fear. "Miss Vesu I advise you not to use that tone with me if you do not wish to suffer the consequences." He said softly but dangerously.

However the crimson haired girl did not show any signs of backing down as she responded with a scorching scowl. The Gryffindors couldn't help but admire her ability to stand her ground as they now knew why the sorting hat had chosen to sort her into their house.

On the contrary her fellow sailor scouts were feeling somewhat uneasy because they couldn't help thinking that Snape did not know what the girl he was dealing with could do when provoked.

They were certain Vanessa wouldn't have hesitated to burn him into a crispy pile of dust if Paloma hadn't restrained her. "Please Ves Ves. For me?" She sent her fiery friend a telepathic message in her pleading expression.

Fortunately even though Vanessa was reluctant to admit defeat to anyone, especially Snape, she realized that starting fights was not going to help any of them fit in at this new school.

"Yeah, okay fine whatever." She muttered grumpily, refusing to look Snape in the eye.

"Yes Sir."

Vanessa couldn't resist. "Why there's no need to call me sir professor, I am a lady!"

Some people gasped. A few Gryffindor boys including Ron laughed silently in their seats. Snape snarled.

"DETENTION! Miss Vesu! You will report to this classroom Saturday night and ten points from Gryffindor!"

When at last the bell rang and everyone departed from the dungeon (but not before being assigned a 12 inches of parchment essay on Moonstone), Vanessa was the first out of the classroom with her friends hot on her heels.

"Ves Ves are you ok?" Rini asked anxiously. "Yeah he was one mean teacher!" June appeared on Vanessa's other side. "I swear another boy's cauldron exploded and he didn't even look!" Celeste added.

Suddenly Vanessa turned round. "Yeah, well it's my second day here and I still got detention!" She glowered angrily. Then she sighed. "Look, thanks guys for being on my side, its just that, it seemed like he was gonna do something to Palla because I screwed it up. And also, I don't know, there's just something about him that makes me wanna kick his ass so bad!"

"You don't have to get in trouble for Palla Palla!" The aqua haired member of the quintet hugged her tightly.

Vanessa smiled at her friends through the blue buns dangling from Paloma's head. "Ok guys I'll try not to fight in class!" Then the smile turned into a devious grin. "But I can't promise anything verbally!"

"Just as long as you don't transform in class!" Celeste said pretending to be stern.

"I won't professor Ceres- zirconia!" Vanessa mock bowed.

"DID YOU JUST COMPARE ME TO ZIRCONIA?" Rini, June and Paloma giggled as they watched an angry Celeste chase Vanessa up the stairs.


	9. the second day pt2 predictions & posters

As the girls scrambled up the north tower, Celeste took the opportunity to see what they had to face next.

"Divination. Taught by professor Sybil Trelawney." She held her timetable up so Rini and Paloma could stretch over her shoulders to see.

"Sounds good!" Vanessa's mood had suddenly taken a turn for the better. Being the next sailor scout to control fire the crimson haired young woman possessed a small psychic ability and had had a few lessons from Raye in fire readings earlier in the summer. However Vanessa had proved to be too energetic and restless for tranquil temple life and preferred to spend her holiday out in the sunshine with her friends.

Nevertheless she was still extremely fascinated by the whole subject of horoscopes and fortunes. One time at Rini's house she had tried to read the yuck at the bottom of their cups of hot chocolate as she was convinced it was the same as tea leaves.

" Not to crush your hopes and dreams Ves but I'm not sure those predictions really came true," June didn't want to dishearten her but all the girls were remembering what happened.

"Hey they so did come true!" Vanessa retorted. "Just not… word for word!"

As they entered the room a thin woman who was heavily draped in shawls and glittering with a string of beads greeted them. Her glasses hugely magnified her eyes.

Amongst the pouffles and chairs the girls spotted Harry and Ron and made their way across the dimly lit room to sit near them.

"Good day," Said Professor Trelawney in her usual misty dreamy voice. "And welcome back to Divination. I am delighted to see that you have all returned to Hogwarts safely – as of course I knew you would."

"Uh, okaaay!" Vanessa muttered, clearly unimpressed.

"Hey where's Hermione?" Rini whispered as professor Trelawney continued to tell the class that dream interpretation would come up in their exam.

"She doesn't take Divination." Harry told her. "She used to in the third year but then she got fed up of the madness of a certain nutty professor and stormed out of the class," Ron added. He grinned. "I think it was because it was the only subject she was having difficulty with!"

"Turn please to the introduction and read what Inigo Imago has to say on the matter of dream interpretation. Then divide into pairs. Use the dream oracle to interpret each other's most recent dreams." Trelawney instructed them.

When it was time to discuss dreams Rini began to feel somewhat uneasy. She wasn't sure what the past two dreams she'd experienced meant but she didn't exactly want to tell her friends where she could be overheard.

"Er, you go first!" She said to Celeste whom she had decided to pair up with. "Ok, I dreamt I was in a flower arranging contest back home and I won!" Celeste clasped her hands dreamily. "And then that really cute fashion designer asked me to be the main model on his catwalk!"

Rini smiled as she watched the other girl's sakura coloured orbs cloud over. All close friends of Celeste knew that her dream was to be a model, a beautician or a florist.

Meanwhile Harry was in the same position as Rini, he didn't want to tell anyone about his recent dreams. But then again anything he would say to result in Trelawney predicting his premature death.

"I dreamed I was playing Quidditch the other night," Ron screwed up his face in effort to remember. "What d'you reckon that means?"

"Probably you'll be attacked by a spotty toadstool on your way to the mushroom kingdom," Said Harry without displaying the slightest bit of interest.

"Well? Let me hear what you've got so far please!" Professor Trelawney's bug-like eyes suddenly loomed over the girls, causing Paloma to let out a small squeak.

"Erm, ok Paloma dreamt that she had a pet unicorn and she went for a ride on him," Vanessa recounted while the owner of the dream nodded happily. "That's right!"

"Oh no, so young!" Professor Trelawney gasped and dramatically sank into her seat. "That can only mean one thing, you poor child will suffer an early death!"

"Whaat ?" Paloma's eyes began to water. June put an arm around her while Vanessa scowled. Her friends knew she was just itching to jump up and shout, _"Fake! You're a big fat fake!" _

However she knew she couldn't risk getting into trouble again. "Its ok," Harry whispered in a low voice. "She keeps predicting I'll die every lesson."

This seemed to cheer Paloma up a little as she smiled bravely at his information.

After the class was assigned the task of keeping a dream diary for homework Rini began to pack her bag with uneasy thoughts. What if she had the dream again? She didn't want to write about it because it risked the secrecy of her sailor scout identity. And what did it mean? She decided she'd wait until she next went to sleep, if she had a strange dream again she'd consult her friends first.

However as everyone turned to go, a loud harsh voice suddenly spoke.

"_They are here."_

Everyone slowly turned round to see professor Trelawney had gone rigid in her armchair and her eyes seemed to be staring at something that wasn't there.

"P-professor?" Neville asked anxiously.

"_The four Asteroids who have come from the depths of the galaxy. And they are led by a new moon."_

"Er Professor this is Divination not Astronomy." Parvati Patil said nervously.

"_The new moon who is so young and full of life and dreams, who is protected and aided_ by _the Asteroid quartet. It is up to them to eradicate the darkness which hangs over dreams!"_

With that professor Trelawney's head fell forwards onto her chest. Then, a minute later her head suddenly snapped up again.

"Oh I'm sorry," She said dreamily. "I must have drifted off for a moment…"

The entire class just stood their staring.

"Is anything wrong my dears?" She asked.

"You just said something, about four asteroids- and the moon!"

Professor Trelawney seemed somewhat startled.

"Four asteroids? Dear me why would I predict something like that? I am a professor of Divination not astronomy, if you need help on that subject I would advise you to go to professor Sinistra."

Everyone was so busy looking at the professor that they did not see that the class was minus five students.

"That was major weird," Vanessa shakily announced as she climbed down the ladder. "And here was I thinking she was just an old fraud!"

"I think that may have been a one-off though," Celeste informed them. "Something's telling me that it wasn't her talking,"

"So does this mean a new enemy?" Rini asked.

"I don't know. But if there is we've gotta be ready!" June still had a protective arm around Paloma.

"Well maybe we don't have to wait that long to find out!" Celeste held her timetable in her hand. "We have the subject Trista is teaching now!"

Rini gave a huge grin; she was looking forward to seeing Trista again.

"D'you realize how much homework we've got already?" Ron grumbled as he and Harry sat down at their desks next to Hermione. "Snape set us a foot long essay on moonstone, a foot and a half from Binns and now a month's dream diary from Trelawney! This Meioh woman had better not set any more…"

"Good afternoon," He was interrupted by the entrance of professor Meioh gliding gracefully to the front of her desk. As she seated herself Harry thought he saw her give an especially warm smile to his five new friends.

"As many of you know my name is professor Meioh, Today's lesson will be a writing lesson so you will not need your wands. Next lesson will be the practical." She added after noticing many crestfallen faces.

Harry couldn't help feeling an uncomfortable pang in his chest as he remembered that his first lesson with professor Lupin had been a practical. Lupin had not only been his favorite professor of the subject but an old family friend.

As the class rummaged around in their bags Trista produced a large rolled up poster from her briefcase.

As she unrolled it, the five girls each let out a huge gasp; Vanessa's was the loudest.

"No way!" Rini heard her whisper.

The poster was of a colouful image of an extremely strange creature, which resembled a female monkey. It was wearing a cap on the top of its head and its body was red with green zigzags. It seemed to be standing over the collapsed figure of a little girl whilst waving a mirror high above its head.

"This creature is called a lemure. Can anyone tell me what a Lemure does?" Trista surveyed the sea of confused students.

"But, professor Meioh it doesn't say anything about Lemures in our books!" Hermione protested shrilly.

Trista's garnet eyes gleamed. "That's what I thought. However these creatures are very dangerous so you will need to know about their strengths and weaknesses if you ever come face to face with one. Now who can tell me what they are?"

Paloma's hand shot up immediately. "Yes Paloma." Trista smiled.

"They are creatures who can extract a person's dream mirror, and they can also look inside them and digest them!" The asteroid princess of water informed the rest of the class.

"Wow isn't this a turn of events?" Ron muttered to Harry, usually it was Hermione who was the first to put her hand up every class. The bushy haired girl he was referring to scowled at him.

"Well done Paloma, ten points to Gryffindor." Trista announced. "Now these creatures…" She was interrupted on observing Lavender Brown's hand, which was suspended, in mid air.

"Professor Meioh, what exactly do you mean by dream mirrors?" the confused 5th year asked.

"Let me explain. All your hopes and dreams are concealed inside a mirror deep inside you. However Lemures possess the ability to extract a dream mirror from a person's body and feed on the energy of the beautiful dreams inside it. Now imagine, all your hopes, ideal futures, taste in clothes and food- everything that makes you unique forced out of your body. You won't last for long as you will be completely drained of your life force. All dream mirrors," She pointed to the mirror the monkey Lemure was holding in the poster with her wand. "Look like this."

Hermione's hand shot up again. "But how can we defeat these things and stop them from taking our dream mirrors?"

Trista sat down at her desk. "Ah you have a great thirst for knowledge I see, much like the princess and sailor guardian of Mercury." Everyone except Rini and her friends looked befuddled at this remark but decided against asking what it meant.

"As I was saying, the only way to stop a Lemure is to reduce its particles to dust. Normal hexes and jinxes do not work on them and there are only two objects in the Earth that have the ability to defeat these creatures.

One of them is the power of the silver imperium crystal, the most powerful object in the cosmos. There is a scepter that is powered by this crystal, which releases the full power to destroy a Lemure, however one individual, the moon princess who is the sailor scout of the moon, can only use the silver imperium crystal."

While everyone took notes, Rini couldn't stop her cheeks turning a very light shade of pink. No one in here knew that she carried the very crystal inside her locket, although the locket was safely stowed in her robes so if trouble arose she could transform.

"What's she going on about princesses and planets?" Ron whispered to Harry. "She's as daft as old Trelawney!"

"I assure you that I am as perfectly sane as you Mr Weasley." He jolted upwards on hearing her calm voice from across the room.

"The other way to dispose of a Lemure," Trista continued as if Ron had not spoken. "Is to stab it with Basilisk venom. This is also very effective as there is only one cure, does anyone know what it is?"

Harry raised his hand. "Phoenix tears."

"Very good Mr Potter, ten points to Gryffindor." Trista smiled in congratulating him.

Hermione once again levitated her hand. "But professor, if these objects are so rare then what do we do if one attacks us?"

"Do not worry it is highly unlikely that you will face one." Trista replied calmly. "Not many exist nowadays as most of them were wiped out long ago. And there were a few who didn't want to digest dream mirrors and thought earth would be a nice place to live. However professor Dumbledore has requested me to teach you about Lemures as they will more than likely appear in your examination."

Rini and the girls exchanged secret grins; there wasn't anything they didn't know about Lemures.

"Your homework is to make sure you have at least a roll of notes on Lemures." Trista called as the bell rang. "And you will need your wands and dragon hide gloves for next lesson."

After everyone else had dispersed to their various destinations Rini and the girls hung back.

When they were sure everyone was finally gone Rini let out a huge grin.

"Puu chan!" She almost knocked the princess of Pluto over as she hurled herself at her. The others soon joined the hug.

When they eventually let go of her all the girls were full of questions.

"How…" Rini began.

"When…" Celeste tried to say.

"What…" June didn't know where to start.

"Why…" Paloma wanted to find out what was going on.

"Huh?" Vanessa quickly realized there were no questions left for her to say.

"Ok, ok," Trista smiled calming them down. "I see I have a lot of explaining to do, but there is too much to be said. You can all meet me in my office on Saturday night and I promise I will explain everything."

"Yess!" Vanessa punched the air. "That means I won't be able to go to detention!"

"Oh I almost forgot, professor Dumbledore told me that at weekends students get to go to the village of Hogsmeade if they have a permission form so I have sent an owl to your parents Rini and to the others. You will probably get them tomorrow." The older sailor scout told them.

"What's this village like, have you been there?" June asked curiously.

"No as a teacher I haven't had time." Trista produced a photo from her bag. "But I have a picture of it."

All of them clamored around to look at it, but they weren't surprised to see that the people in the photo were strolling around in the sunshine happily as if it was real life.

"You can keep it. It'll be useful for identifying places you want to see when you get there!" Trista handed it to Rini.

"Now I do believe you have somewhere to go now."

"Huh? AAAARRGGGGGHHHHH!" Rini grabbed Celeste's arm and pulled her down the corridor at full speed, the others had to run to catch up.

"THANKS TRISTA!" The princess of Pluto heard a yell of thanks from the new scout of the moon, which seemed to have come from a mile away.

"Don't forget Saturday!" She called back.

"YOU BETCHA!" Vanessa was happily thinking of the potions detention that would be minus the student.


	10. Jun Jun joins the Quidditch team

When all lessons had finished for the day the girls were all curious to explore the grounds of Hogwarts. However Celeste had sensibly pointed out that they should make a start on their pile of homework before it got any bigger.

So far Rini, Celeste June and Paloma had easily completed all their assignments except for the dream diary and were helping Vanessa with her moonstone essay.

"What a day!" Rini yawned, nestling her notes safely into her bag. "I guess we're just lucky that we know all about Lemures, I think I'm going to enjoy Trista's lessons!"

"I'd like to see her kick Snape's ass!" Vanessa replied while Celeste corrected a word on her essay. "Although I'd really enjoy kicking it myself!" She grinned as she pictured it in her mind. "Yeah!"

"Guys we can't let anyone know who we really are." June said in a serious tone. "But somehow I can't help feeling that our being sent here has something to do with a new enemy!"

"Is that because of the mad old bug lady that is our Divination teacher?" Vanessa asked. "Because I was thinking of asking Raye to come and take her place!"

"Ves Ves its not good to joke about these things!" Celeste reprimanded as she finished correcting the crimson haired girl's homework. "But I think you may be right Jun Jun, we can tell Trista when we go see her Saturday."

Vanessa opened one eye. "Who said I was joking?"

"Hey guys!" Harry came up to join them, followed by Ron, Hermione and Neville. "What are you all doing this fine evening?" Ron asked, sitting down next to June.

"Well, when we've helped Ves Ves with her potions essay we're gonna go explore outside!" Paloma told them excitedly.

" Are you mental? Who'd want to be outside at this time of night?" Ron opened to common room curtains to show them what he meant.

However Hermione had another question on her mind. "Surely you can't tell me that you've completed all your homework already?"

Paloma was surprised at Hermione's bewildered tone. "Yup! It was easy peasy!"

"But how did you do your defence against the dark arts homework?" Hermione continued in a tone that was almost frantic. "We've just been to the library and I couldn't find any books on Lemures!"

"Not so smart now are you?" Ron teased. "When the books fail you, who do you turn to?"

"Shut up Ron!" She snapped. "The homework's due in a few days and what if we don't complete it in time?"

"We finished it half an hour ago," Celeste looked confused. "Yeah, we just have a… really big book back home!" Vanessa hastily clarified, plastering a huge false grin over her face.

"Yeeeah it has loads of stuff on Lemures and Daimons and Youma and other creatures!" June decided to add to the description of the invisible book that lived in the five girls heads that was called memories.

"Well we haven't done our dream diaries yet." Rini admitted. "I mean I don't know what I'm going to say!" That part was true, she couldn't tell Trelawney about the mystery crystal forest!

"Don't worry, me and Harry are experts when it comes to making up stuff for Divination!" Ron grinned. "We'll help you out there won't we Harry?"

"Sorry?" Harry had been lost in his thoughts until a nudge in the ribs from Ron had pulled him back to the current timeline.

"Oh sure we'll help you, Trelawney laps up anything that involves death and destruction so its really easy to make some up. Tell you what, we'll also give you a tour of the grounds tomorrow!"

"Really? Thank you!" Rini gave him a beautiful smile.

"Who's your friend?" Celeste peered round Ron's head to see Neville gazing at her with unfocused eyes.

"Oh this is our friend Neville Longbottom." Harry said, getting up to stand next to him. "Neville this is Serena Shields, Paloma Pallis, June Jun, Celeste Ceres and Vanessa Vesu."

Each girl turned to wave at him once Harry mentioned her name. However Rini could see that he straightened his posture by a tiny fraction when Celeste waved at him.

Making eye contact with Vanessa she could tell from the smirk on her friend's face that the sailor scout of fire had seen it too.

"There we go all finished!" Celeste handed Vanessa her corrected moonstone essay. "Now can we go explore? Pleeeeaassse?" Paloma pleaded, putting on her wide-eyed innocent look.

Rini laughed. "Palla Palla didn't you hear them? We can go tomorrow when we have a break!"

"YAAAAYY!" Everyone smiled as the ocean haired girl danced around the common room. Everyone found it hard not to like Paloma as she was always smiling and bubbly even when others were depressed. In fact everyone who had been in lessons with the five Japanese girls had found it hard to not like them and most Gryffindors were impressed by Vanessa because of the way she had stood up to Snape.

Also all five girls were achieving many admirers from all four houses at Hogwarts even though they had barely noticed.

"Well I guess we'd better get to bed now." Rini yawned. "See you guys tomorrow!" She called as the others began to trudge up to their dormitory.

"That Neville guy was totally checking you out!" Vanessa insisted, nudging Celeste in the ribs.

"No for the last time Ves you must be mistaken!" Celeste blushed angrily.

"Yeah he was, he's totally in loooove!" Vanessa made a gooey expression right next to her.

"Will you cut it out?" Celeste pretended hit her with a pillow.

"Well Cere you are my deputy of the sailor scouts." Rini sat down on her bed. "Just like Mom's deputy was sailor _Venus!"_

"Nevlie Longbottom has a crush on Cere Cere! Paloma giggled, hugging one of her colourful plush animals to her chest.

"Yeah Ceres and Longbottom sitting in a tree K-I-S-S- HEY!" June's rhyme was rudely interrupted when another identified flying object called a pillow made contact with her face.

"Good I finally have your attention." Celeste had run out of pillows to throw. "Ok listen up, I'm not really sure I want to get a boyfriend yet ok?"

Vanessa's eyes and mouth widened to the size of small moons, as she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You can't be serious? You were practically throwing yourself at guys back home!"

"I was not! And anyway whenever I saw cute guys I always played hard to get!" Celeste rearranged her pillows back to their original place on her bed.

June snorted. "I remember you lost interest in that artist guy pretty fast after he painted your picture!"

"Hey! He didn't paint my eyes big enough!"

"Girls! Girls!" Rini hurriedly put a stop to their argument. "We've gotta get some sleep before our classes tomorrow!"

"Rini's right." Diana leapt down from on top of Rini's headboard. "You girls need your energy!"

Just then Jack, Vanessa's tiger strolled into their dormitory through a gap in the door.

"Hey, I'd almost forgotten about you!" He seemed to frown slightly as his owner bent down to pat him on the head.

"But wasn't he in the dormitory for most of the day?" Rini wondered. "Where did he go?"

"He probably went down to the kitchen for extra food." Vanessa replied. "Well that's the only simple logical explanation."

"Hey Jun Jun did Charlie go with the owls?" Paloma asked. When they'd arrived at Hogwarts it had been decided that the hawk would be better off in the owlery along with Hana.

"Yeah he's probably fine." The greenette finished unraveling her long green hair from its unique structure.

"You know I wouldn't be surprised if I found out that Hana or Charlie would be the birds to deliver our Hogsmeade forms from home." Celeste pondered. "Well goodnight girls, I need my beauty sleep and something to write in my dream diary!"

After she closed her bed curtains June did the same. After a big eyed look from Jack Vanessa finally let him climb on her bed. However Rini was feeling nervous, what if she had a strange dream again? Somehow she definitely did not see herself writing that in a dream diary. As she said goodnight to Paloma she decided she'd see if she had another dream like that again. If she did she'd tell the others at their meeting with Trista on Saturday.

"Rini! You didn't say goodnight to Manami!" Paloma pouted.

"Huh? Oh, goodnight…Manami." Rini was too tired to care about the fact that she had said goodnight to a fish as she closed her curtains yawning.

Paloma was the last girl to fall asleep; she wanted to have a quiet game with her toys first. However soon she felt her energy begin to leave her and the pillows on her bed suddenly looked very inviting. But first she opened one of her curtains to get a view of the bowl next to her bed.

"Goodnight Manami!" She whispered before collapsing into the soft white cushions, her hair becoming an aquamarine cloud around her head.

Standing up in what appeared to be some sort of forest Vanessa's small psychic voice in the back of her brain told her that something was not right.

It told her that this mysterious setting was usually beautiful and serene although at the moment a certain sense of foreboding and cold darkness seemed to hang over the sky like a raincloud threatening to spill its wet contents over the people below it.

"You do realize that this place is gonna be destroyed if things carry on as they are?"

"W-Who's there?" Vanessa quickly spun round to face the person who had spoken. However all she could see was a translucent silvery mist, which swirled around the crystalline trees.

The mists parted by a tiny fraction to reveal a large silhouette in front of her. The mist was still rather thick so their face was hidden but she could just make out that they seemed to be wearing some kind of overcoat.

"Oh come come you honestly can't tell me that you've forgotten me already?" If Vanessa could see the man's face she thought she would have seen him raise his eyebrows.

"So what if I have?" Vanessa said loudly, sounding more defiant than she was feeling. "Let me guess you're just another dumb enemy that's gonna try and take people's beautiful dreams and energy! Well I've got news for you pal, I'm a sailor scout and on behalf of the Asteroid Vesta I will kick your ass!"

"Hey!" The figure seemed to take a step backwards as if to show that he had just been insulted. "I'm the one trying to help you out here! Ah well I suppose your attitude's in the right direction already!"

"Huh?" Vanessa just looked bewildered at his outline while he seemed to give a small shrug. "Although it's kinda a real shame because I was looking forward to prepping you for action!"

"Whoa whoa whoa hold on there buddy, what in the Silver Millennium are you talking about?" Vanessa was clearly confused.

"I'm talking about the impending danger that both Earth and Elysion are gonna be in and that only you and the sailor scouts are powerful enough to defeat the evil behind it all!" The man told her.

"But who is this enemy, who are you?" Vanessa demanded. "If there is a new threat to the Earth I've gotta know who I'm gonna be up against!"

"Sorry Sailor Ves I can't be the one to tell you, believe me I would but I think Pluto wanted to be the one to tell you." With that the man who was talking to Vanessa left her sight.

Meanwhile Paloma had also found herself in her blue sailor fuku and in the same kind of terrain as Vanessa although a good few feet away she could see a crystal clear pool of water. She could also see some sort of humanoid being crouching over the pond's surface.

"Huh?" She bounded nearer to get a better look.

Now she was closer she could see that the figure had their back to her and a long indigo cloak and a hood covered their body. Although whoever it was, was shaking slightly.

"Hello?" She called. "I'm Palla Palla! What's your name?" She ventured a bit closer.

"Tell me Sailor Pallas." As the girl spoke her voice was slightly jerky and it was clear that whoever it was had been crying. Paloma thought she could see the gleam of a blue eye under the shadow of the hood from the reflection in the pond. "What does it feel like to be full of beautiful dreams?"

"Huh?" _"This dream is getting weirder every second!" _Paloma thought. Suddenly her mind was filled with the happy memories she had shared with her friends and learning that she was the sailor scout of the Asteroid Pallas, one of the sailor quartet who was destined to protect Sailor Moon who was one of her best friends.

"I thought so." Paloma glanced back at the reflection to see that the eye had disappeared from sight as the speaker had closed her eyes. "It sounds so wonderful to be full of life."

"Don't you have a beautiful dream?" Paloma asked her. "No," She heard the girl answer. "I'll never have a dream." Paloma was shocked to hear her company answer so flatly as if she had given up hope. "I don't deserve one because I'm a failure to everyone!" She doubled up and started to cry.

"But everyone has a beautiful dream!" Paloma protested. "Palla Palla used to do bad things but she said she was sorry so she became good!" "No, there are some people who will never be that lucky! But now the death eaters are coming and all dreams are in danger!" The girl cried. Then she seemed to raise her head so that Paloma could see two watery aqua eyes in the reflection of the water.

" I cannot dream Sailor Pallas." She said quietly. "Please protect the people who can."

"BUT WHO ARE YOU?" Called Vanessa and Paloma in unison from their separate dimensions.

It was at that point that both of them woke up, panting. "Girls? Everything ok?" They could hear Rini's anxious voice.

"Yeah, I think so- hey Jack off my feet!" Vanessa irritably tried to prise her foot out from under the tiger's stomach. Jack seemed to look at Vanessa with interest before jumping neatly off the bed, pulling the curtains with him.

"You ok Ves? You don't look as though you got much sleep!" Rini came up to inspect her friend's condition as Paloma pulled her curtains open.

"Oh I got that alright. Just, not the good kind!" Vanessa stretched her arms. She peered closely at Rini's face. "You don't look like you did either! And anyway what time is it?"

"I'll have a look!" Paloma produced her wrist communicator. So that the girls could wear them on their wrists without causing suspicion the communicators posed as watches. "It says six o'clock!"

"Ugh an hour early!" Vanessa groaned. "And after just now I'm not sure I'm ready to get some sleep!" Then she grinned, rummaging around in her suitcase. "Maybe I can get a few games in before school starts." She produced a small gameboy.

"Will you cut it out? Sometimes you're just like my mom!" Rini swiped the little red machine out of Vanessa's hands. "Hang on, what did you mean when you said you didn't have a good sleep?"

"Huh?" Before she could protest for her gameboy back Vanessa realized what she had said.

"Palla Palla had a strange dream too!" Paloma piped up. They took turns to tell Rini what had happened and she in turn told her of the previous incidents that had been consisitently occurring for the past few nights every time she fell asleep.

"But what did these people look like?" She asked her friends. "Did you see anything unusual?"

"Well the guy in my dream looked like he was wearing some big pouffy coat and he had a really cocky annoying attitude." Vanessa recalled whilst stroking Jack's head. He seemed to be listening to the conversation with interest.

"In my dream there was a girl with blue eyes and she was crying!" Paloma added. "She said that she didn't have a beautiful dream!"

"At least you had someone to talk to." Rini said glumly. "I was just standing in the forest and it was dissolving all around me!"

"Hey the guy from my dream said that Earth and Elysion are in danger!" Vanessa suddenly remembered.

"And the girl said something about a nasty dark lord and death eaters!" Paloma shuddered as she spoke, those words didn't feel very nice to say.

"But what do you guys think this all means?" Vanessa asked in a serious tone. "I mean surely if the Earth was in danger wouldn't Cere Cere and Jun Jun be having nightmares too?"

"I don't know Ves Ves but I think we should tell Trista all this when we go see her. Somehow it all fits, us being sent to this place we never knew existed before, Trista teaching here, our wands being one of a kind." Rini answered quietly.

"Hey what's with all the noise?" June groggily pulled her curtains open. "Yeah some people are trying to sleep here." Celeste soon followed her.

"Oh morning gir…" Paloma interrupted Rini. "Did you have nice dreams?"

"What? Oh I got nothing, slept like a log." June told her. "Yeah me too." Celeste added. "Why, did you?"

"Oh no no no same with me no dreams either!" Vanessa quickly clarified with a big false laugh. "And neither did these two." She put each arm around Rini and Paloma.

As they got dressed Rini caught the look in Vanessa's eye. It was clear that her friend didn't think that the time was right to tell the other girls just yet.

"Wow! You can see so much from here!" Rini exclaimed as she walked alongside the others on the damp grass at breaktime.

"What's the big forest over there?" Paloma asked, pointing to the large group of trees in the distance.

"Oh that's the forbidden forest, no ones allowed in there." Harry told her.

"Although we're ones to talk!" Ron joked. "Did I tell you about the time when me and Harry went down there in our 2nd year?" He asked Vanessa. "We saw these giant spiders and I wasn't afraid at all!"

"Oh really?" Asked Hermione skeptically as she knew that Ron's greatest fear was spiders. He scowled at her.

Harry didn't answer, he was too busy thinking about the nightmare he had last night. "It was like I was part of lord Voldemort," He thought shakily.

"Well I'd have taken care of those spiders easy!" Vanessa declared, flinging her ponytail back, although today none of the girls were wearing their usual hairstyles.

"Oh yeah we've got care of magical creatures down there." Harry pointed to some stone steps that led into a clearing. "That's taught by Hagrid."

"Oh we've met him! He took us to get our stuff, he was really nice!" Rini brightened. " We go and have tea with him sometimes, would you like to come with us?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes we'd love to!" Rini exclaimed happily while Paloma nodded in agreement.

Soon they reached an area where many students were enjoying their break and they decided to sit down in the bright sunshine.

June closed her eyes as she felt the sun's warmth wrap around her face, doing magic was quite tiring but she enjoyed it all the same. Maybe there was some kind of wizard sports club she could sign up for, after all sports had been her favorite subjects at school.

"Hey Harry what's that?" Rini looked at the piece of parchment Harry was holding with interest.

"Oh, it just a piece of parchment that's all!" Harry got out his bag to put it in; he couldn't let Rini or anyone else know about the marauders map.

However before he could put it away a huge gust of wind suddenly blew the map out of Harry's hand. Everyone watched as the parchment floated around in the air before landing gracefully on one of the castles tallest towers.

Harry Ron and Hermione all had horrified expressions all over their faces. "I've got to do a summoning charm!" Hermione exclaimed. She pulled out her wand.

"Are you crazy Hermione? The charm will never reach it!" Ron shouted. "Hermione I'm sure it'll work! Just do it!" Harry exclaimed in exasperation.

"I'll get it!" June announced before anyone could do anything else. She quickly jumped onto the branch of a nearby tree. All students in the vicinity watched in amazement as she neatly somersaulted onto a tower of the building. Then she soared through the air with ease onto the tower with the map on it.

"Got it!" She retrieved the map from the tile on the roof. "Show off!" Vanessa muttered under her breath as June gracefully jumped down onto a tree then down to the ground in front of the others.

"Here ya go!" She grinned, presenting Harry with the map. For a few moments the trio were too busy staring at her in shock to take it from her.

"What's up?" She asked, recognizing the kind of expression on their faces.

"Well, erm, er that was" Hermione began. "BLOODY BRILLIANT!" Ron finished her sentence when he finally found his voice.

Harry suddenly had an idea. "Hey June one of the chasers on our Quidditch team Alicia Spinnet's left school and we're having tryouts tomorrow along with keeper tryouts, you should come!"

"Er thanks Harry but what is Quidditch? Is it some kind of sport?"

"Let me guess, it's like a broomstick race or something." Vanessa joked.

"No it's not a race but it's kind of like football with broomsticks." Harry explained. "Huh?" Vanessa's mouth widened and Rini gently shut it for her. She hadn't expected her joke to be true!

"There are three chasers who pass the Quaffle, two beaters who try and hold back the Bludgers, a keeper who tries to stop the other team getting the Quaffle through the hoop and the seeker who tries to catch the snitch. I'm the seeker for Gryffindor but our team is in need of a new chaser and a keeper."

"But where am I going to get a broomstick?" June asked. "I saw some in Diagon alley but they weren't very cheap!"

"But don't they sell brooms in Hoglemeads?" Paloma asked. "You could get one there!"

"And for the tryouts I'm sure you can use one of the spare brooms in the quidditch cupboard." Hermione said encouragingly.

"Tryout, don't tryout, tryout, don't tryout." Celeste murmured as she picked the petals off a daisy she had found. She finally picked the last petal. "Tryout, Jun Jun I think you should do it!" She smiled.

"Er, are you sure?" June looked uncertainly at the rest of them, she'd never used a broomstick before what if she fell off and embarrassed herself?

"We'll be right behind you!" Rini put a hand on her shoulder. "Yes, Palla Palla thinks that Jun Jun's gonna be the best out of all the people trying out!" Paloma exclaimed excitedly. "Go for it girl!" Vanessa winked.

June blushed, and then she grinned. " Then yes I'll do it!"

"YAY!" Paloma jumped up and down as the bell rang, signaling the end of break.

"Lets go and support her on Friday!" Rini suggested to the girls as they walked back to the building, Harry and Ron explaining Quidditch details to June.

That night Rini, Paloma and Vanessa were not troubled by nightmares in any form, although as they were asleep they were unable to think about why. However Harry tossed and turned as he was forced to have images of previous battles and Voldemort imprinted inside his head. "Aaarrghh!" He let out a shaky breath as he suddenly woke up. _"Does this mean he's back?" _He thought as he splashed some cold water onto his face. He decided to write to Sirius in the morning, he needed someone to talk to about his current situation and he felt his godfather would understand him the most.

While Harry sat down on his bed he was unaware of the fact that he was being watched through a crystal pool of water by a boy who was about his age.

"This is bad, very bad." Helios murmured, his golden eyes carrying a worried expression as he observed Harry lie down to try and get some sleep.

"You wanted to see me?" Helios turned around to face a young man with long hair, which was exactly the same colour as his large, soft overcoat, which was trailing in the misty ground.

"Yes I did." Helios replied calmly. "You will not need to enter their dreams at this moment."

"But I thought we were supposed to warn the sailor scouts through their dreams! Speaking of which where's old Geeky? I thought he was supposed to be warning the scout he went with too?"

"He was sent on an errand on Earth. He will not be able to return tonight." Helios answered, looking back at the clear water.

He gestured to the pool in front of him. "It seems the situation is much worse than I thought. There is a boy whose mind is connected with that of the dark lord's, he has fought him many times."

"Huh? How can a human wizard be capable of defeating such a powerful villain?" Helios' company seemed to be somewhat angry. "Are you telling me that an ordinary wizard could have taken care of it this whole time? What are the sailor scouts for then?"

"Harry is no ordinary wizard and before the dark lord was just a shadow of his former existence. But now Voldemort has the power of pure chaos and the destruction he and the death eaters could do, what they will do will destroy the universe including Earth and Elysion!" his assistant could see the anxiety in Helios's eyes as he spoke.

"Forgive me Helios." he bowed. "I guess I'm just pretty on edge right now about…"

"It's alright I know who you're talking about." Helios gave him a warm smile of understanding. " I can how much it hurts to see someone important to you get hurt like that. That is why I am concerned for Sailor Moon's safety."

His friend seemed to be deep in thoughts which were obviously painful to think about but had to be in order find a way to solve them. Helios could tell that even though the young man looked up to Helios after he had rescued him and his friends, he didn't want say it out loud.

"Helios." Suddenly his friend spoke in a frightened tone, if no one could tell from his voice the fear in his eyes was unmistakable. "What exactly did they do to her?"

"I don't know Tora." Helios murmured, closing his eyes. "But it seems as though they brought her worst nightmare to life."

"WAKEY WAKEY JUN JUN!" June's eardrums were vibrating as she woke up to find a pair of wide blue eyes sparkling at her.

"Uck, Palla Palla do you even know what time it is?" She groaned as the aqua haired girl pulled her out from under her red and gold bedcovers.

"But Jun Jun has to practise flying for the tryout!" Paloma protested. "Palla Palla I'm sure I'm capable of flying on a bundle of twigs after all I've been through, I'll be fine!" June tried to argue.

"But Jun Jun what if you fall off and get hurt?" Rini, Celeste and Vanessa appeared next to Paloma.

"It's ok I know what to do after being lectured by Harry and Ron yesterday." June got out of bed.

"Well whatever happens you'll have our full support!" Celeste squeezed her hand.

Rini was feeling happy for another reason, she had not had any strange dreams in the night and judging from their energetic expressions, neither had Vanessa and Paloma. However a little voice in the back of her head told her that they were not gone for good.

At breakfast the usual post owls filed into the building with various letters and parcels for their owners. A small feathery snowball bounced off Celeste's head and landed in her bowl, spraying her with milk and feathers.

"AAARRRGHHH! I BETTER NOT HAVE MILK IN MY HAIR!" Poor Hana would have been on the receiving end of Celeste's temper if Rini hadn't hurriedly stopped her by fishing three fortunately dry letters from the tiny owl's foot.

"Hey I think these are our Hogsmeade forms!" She opened one of the letters. Inside the envelope was her Hogsmeade form as well as a letter. Vanessa looked over Rini's shoulder as she read it.

_Dear Rini_

_Trista sent us a letter about some village that you can go to at the weekend, she's sent us a picture and it looks very nice. I've signed your form so make sure you bring me back a present! The girls have all signed Celeste, June, Vanessa and Paloma's forms, you'll find them in the other envelopes._

_Were you surprised to see Trista? She didn't want us to tell you, I suppose she thought it would be a nice surprise! At least there's someone to keep an eye on you._

_Are the birds she sent yours? The hawk's really beautiful and the little owl is so cute! Although I think the journey exhausted her because she and Charlie (Jun called him that right?) have had to stay here with us for a night, that's why they weren't able to come sooner in case you're wondering._

_Luna seemed to be a bit wary of Charlie for some reason, she kept telling me that something wasn't quite right about him but I think it's because she hadn't been given as much attention when he was in the house! Both the birds were really well behaved though so don't worry about it too much!"_

_Send me some news soon!_

_Love Mom_

"I guess we can go to this village now," Celeste's anger seemed to have evaporated as she looked at her form, which had been signed by Mina. "You'll love it!" Ron said enthusiastically. "Although Fred and George haven't left school yet so they haven't been able to set up their joke shop yet! Maybe they'll give me a skiving snackbox for potions…."

"Ron! We have to set an example to the younger students!" Hermione hissed. However Vanessa had suddenly become very interested in what Ron had to say. "Did you say they have something which can help me skive potions?"

"We'll show you around this weekend if you like!" Harry told Rini. He was very happy that he had decided to make friends with these girls, they were great fun to be with plus they weren't scared of Snape or Malfoy!

"Sure we'd love to!" Rini gave him a bright, beautiful smile. "Wouldn't we girls?" She turned to Celeste who smiled warmly and Paloma who nodded excitedly.

Vanessa was too busy discussing skiving snackboxes with Ron and June seemed to be in a daydream.

"Jun Jun?" Rini nudged her. "Are you ok?" "What? Oh yeah, I'm fine." June replied. However she was too busy worrying about what would happen on the field after lessons had finished.

Throughout the day June's mind was not on her lessons, but on the tryouts. What if she did fall off the broom? Maybe Harry, Ron and Hermione would think that seeing her gymnastics display was all down to drinking too much pumpkin juice.

"Miss Jun will you at least try to vanish your mouse?" Professor McGonagall remarked during transfiguration. It turned out that the vanishing spell was even harder than transfiguring the mirrors as everyone was struggling.

However Paloma had vanished her mouse straightaway and after being helped by the bluette herself so had Rini and Celeste. Professor McGonagall had hoarsely awarded Gryffindor fifty points and Paloma one of her rare smiles.

In Herbology the 5th years were working on the rare Jara Jara flower, which seemed to emit a pinkish orangy glow. Professor sprout told them this was because, concealed inside the centre which the petals were closed around, was a golden coloured liquid which could give energy to people who had been drained of theirs.

The students had to extract the liquid from their flowers into small glass flasks although this was proving to be difficult because they had no idea on how to open the flower.

Celeste was kneeling down next to her flower. She hummed softly as she gently stroked the petals. She could feel the calm warm energy from the syrupy substance inside pulsing though the plant. She felt peaceful and happy, as if she was in a meadow full of beautiful, fragrant flowers.

"That was amazing! How did she do that?" The amazed gasps snapped her eyes open. Celeste looked down to see that the petals had opened to reveal a small golden pool in the centre of the tulip like flower.

Looking across the room she could also see that her friend's flowers had also opened and they had started to scoop the substance into their flasks. However even though June had completed her task she felt that something was watching her, trying to grab her from behind.

Quickly she whirled around to see the Venomous Tentacular's feelers stretching out towards her. Everyone screamed and ducked out of the way of the large red plant.

Just as the feelers were about to grab her June pulled out her wand. " Stupefy!" She yelled, sending the plant crashing into the wall of the greenhouse.

Hermione came up to her cautiously. "Are you alright June?"

"Yeah seeing as I almost became plant food." June grinned.

By the end of the day the sailor scout of the forest was extremely exhausted. Even so she still decided to go to the tryouts. Hermione had said she could use one of the spare brooms until she got her own; she just needed something to wear on a broom.

She threw her trunk on her bed and rummaged around for something suitable to wear. Her green minidress was definitely a no-no, way too short. There was her jeans and biker jacket, but those weren't the most comfortable clothes when jumping or somersaulting as she had unfortunately found out while training at the circus one day.

Also she was aware that she didn't exactly have much time to choose as she realized the tryouts had probably started. What if they had already picked a chaser?

Then her emerald orbs gleamed as she felt familiar materials. She pulled out a pair of comfy looking white trousers, they were a bit loose but she was sure the others wouldn't really care if she wore green leggings underneath.

Putting her hands back in her trunk she also found a green and brown crop top- the second half of her old circus outfit. As she put the clothes on she checked herself out in the mirror, come to think of it the top was a bit on the revealing side- but come to think of it June realized that it hadn't stopped her wearing it before. Anyway if anyone made fun of her she'd soon make sure that they wouldn't do it again!

"_What if the girls see me in this outfit again?" _she panicked, the others especially Celeste would have June's hide if she accidently revealed who she was. Although today instead of it's usual complex structure, her hair was tied into a long green ponytail that flowed down her back.

June didn't have that much time to change into anything else so she realized it would have to do. After bolting down to the cupboard at lightning speed she selected a broomstick called a Swiftvine 2000. Then she ran down to the Quidditch pitch.

When she got out onto the field many boys turned to stare at her and then get slapped by their girlfriends as a result. As June made her way over to the group of people in red and gold robes, there were a few hopeful tryouts whose mouths were just waiting for a fly to go in, creating a row of black holes as she strode past.

"Hi June, glad you could make it!" Harry said brightly. A tall girl with long braided hair came to shake her hand. "Hi, I'm Angelina Johnson the Quidditch captain. This is Katie Bell, our second chaser as well as me and they are…"

Two boys who June thought strongly resembled Ron immediately rushed over to shake her hand. "Fred and George Weasley! Pleased to meet you!"

June thought that they must be Ron's brothers; she decided she'd ask him. "Has anyone tried out yet?" She asked.

"Nope, we've done the keeper tryouts but no one's gone for chaser yet, would you like to go first?" Angelina told her.

"Um, sure!" June hoped that they hadn't heard the tiny uncertainty in her voice.

"Ron's the new keeper!" Harry turned to Ron who was already wearing red and gold Quidditch robes. "Oh, congrats!" She told him. Ron grinned."I'll be trying to stop the Quaffle going in when you tryout!"

Harry handed her a Quaffle and wished her luck. _"I'm definitely going to need it!" _She thought. At least Harry had told her what a Quaffle was, that was a good sign.

Just as she was mounting the Swiftvine 2000 a familiar sound made her look up.

"GO JUN JUN!" Her friends shouted from the seating parts of the pitch. Celeste and Vanessa were holding up a huge banner, which Rini had painted with bright blues, yellows, reds and greens.

"_Thanks girls!"_ June thought. She felt a lot better knowing that her friends were there for her. _"That's it! I'm gonna do this!"_

With her newfound motivation June flew into the air with the Quaffle under her arm. She heard Harry's warning as he released the Bludgers from the Quidditch box.

"_So this was how people felt when their dream mirrors were extracted!" _June pondered to herself as she neatly flew out the way of the Bludgers. Then she looked down at the Quaffle, it was the size of her amazon globe! It was obviously a different colour but when she thought about it, throwing the ball through the hoop wasn't that different to using an amazon globe. Ok she didn't have a pool stick but she was sure she could throw it.

With a determined look on her face June flew towards the goals at lightning speed, which caused the two Bludgers to crash into each other.

"_Ha ha so long suckers!"_ She laughed as she turned to look. Then she raised the Quaffle high and threw.

"Wow!" Some people gasped, amazed at the sight they saw. "WHOO, JUN JUN IS THE BEST!" The girls chanted from their seats, waving Rini's banner wildly above their heads.

Her aim had been perfect, zooming straight through the goal. However June flew down to the ground feeling shaky, _had she actually done it?_

After everyone had tried out, the Quidditch team gave everyone the news. "We've decided that our new chaser is… June Jun!" Angelina announced.

"YAY!" The girls all threw themselves on June whose cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Way to go June!" Harry put a hand on her shoulder.

"Huh? So I didn't blow it then?" June wanted to make sure that she hadn't made a complete fool of herself.

"What're you talking about?" Harry demanded. "You were brilliant!"

"I was?"

"Yeah." Harry said. "I'm sure that with you on the team we can easily beat Slytherin!"

June's face fell. "We've got to play that team of bakas first?"

"I'm afraid so." Harry replied.

"Don't worry Jun Jun I'm sure you can kick some Slytherin ass for us!" Vanessa winked playfully.

Now that she had been given a position June followed Angelina and Katie to the locker rooms to try on Alicia's old robes.

"You can't wear that during a match." Angelina had told her.

"Sorry." June said sheepishly. " It was the first thing I could find."

Once she tried them on she looked at herself in a mirror.

"There, now you're officially a Gryffindor player!" Katie exclaimed. "Yeah I am." Said June looking in the mirror. "How did you do it, have you played Quidditch before?" Angelina asked.

"Oh no, I just imagined I was performing in a circus!" June laughed.


	11. the Dream deepens

The glint of sunlight that seeped through the gap in her four-poster hangings woke June the next morning. She rolled onto her side with a tiny moan as she tried to figure out if the dream she had had last night meant anything.

"_What is this place?" June thought as she observed the glittering environment in front of her._

"_Yes, beautiful isn't it?" _

"_Who's there?" She gasped, turning round in the direction of the voice. "You don't need to know who I am." The speaker moved towards her. He seemed to be wearing a long coat of which the colour was a dark shade. "Is it brown?" June wondered as she squinted to get a closer look._

"_But you do need to know that there is an impending threat on both this world and Earth!" He continued to speak calmly as if he was talking about a more mundane topic like clothes._

"_Huh? What in the cosmos?" June voiced her confusion but she had a horrible feeling in her stomach that she had had in Divination._

"_Is that a threat? Are you the one who's planning on doing that? Because if you are you've got another thought coming on behalf of Juno!"_

"_I can see that." The man appeared amused and as June slowly looked down at her sailor fuku, she could see why. "Not to worry, I can assure you that my dark days are long gone." By the tone of his voice June could tell that her company had meant every single word of what he had said._

"_But I'm afraid that's all I can say for now," He continued to speak, penetrating through her thoughts._

"_WHAA? First of all what is with you? You tell me there's some new enemy but how am I supposed to fight em if I don't know anything about them?" She almost yelled at him._

"_Like I said, I can't tell you anything else." June became even more infuriated at the half amused tone he had taken. "Is this some kind of joke? If it is then how- DON'T WALK AWAY WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" She shot a piercing glare at his retreating form._

"_If it helps I think you'll find your not the only one who feels that way." _

Those were the last words June heard as her mind began to carry her from the dream world to the real one.

As she replayed the dream in her head several times June's eyes suddenly snapped open. The first Quidditch practise was this morning! "Argh! Why did it have to be so early?" She cried frustrated as she hurriedly pulled on the first pair of socks she could find.

Glancing over at the other beds June couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. "Lucky princesses, not having to get up this early on a Saturday!" She grumbled as she finished tying back her leaf coloured locks and hurried down the staircase, almost bumping into the wooden door on her way out.

Little did she know that Rini and Vanessa weren't exactly lucky because they were still stuck in the sinister dimension of dreams.

Tora peered at the red haired girl. He knew his face was too well disguised by the mists for her to see. _"I guess that's a good thing."_ He thought. _"It wouldn't do for her to recognise me. I just hope that none of my old pals have given the game away to the other Sailor Scouts!"_

He took a deep breath. "For the last time all I can tell you is that the leader of the death eaters has harnessed the power of pure chaos and you must prepare!"

Vanessa scowled. "Well how am I supposed to prepare if I don't know what they're capable of?"

"_Sailor Vesta, always the stubborn one." _Tora allowed himself to give a tiny scowl back as if he wanted to argue back, although he obviously couldn't for risk of blowing his cover.

However all the pain and torments he had been forced to experience all his life suddenly became too much for him. "Thanks to me you now know that they have chaos on their side! Surely you can at least make a guess about the damage they could do?" He snapped angrily.

Vanessa was clearly taken aback by his outburst as she took a small step away from him, her eyes having increased by a small fraction. _"Whoops, I guess I didn't mean to let that much out," _He inwardly panicked.

This time Vanessa took care to be less forward. "Okay, okay I get your point." She raised her hands to signify no violence. "But my friends have also been having dreams like this and they don't know what to do either!"

Tora observed her with curiosity. _"I wonder how geeky has done? I hope he hasn't been doing better than me!"_ "Oh, you mean Sailor Moon and Sailor Juno right?" Immediately he realised that she wouldn't have known about Juno's dream because she had not had one the previous night.

However Vanessa's expression became bewildered. "Er no, Sailor Moon and Sailor Pallas." She corrected.

As the mists were thicker than usual she did not see Tora do a double take. _"Huh? Pallas had a dream too? But after what happened I didn't think __**she'd **__be able to warn Pallas! I swear Helios told __**her **__she didn't have to do anything! Come to think of it I did hear that Pallas had a dream! I've got to go and see if __**she's**__ ok after this!"_

"Oh, of course Sailor Pallas had one! It's just that Juno also needs to know what's going on doesn't she?" He hastily clarified.

Thankfully at that point Vanessa's body began to disintegrate into red particles, this meant that she was beginning to leave the dream behind her and wake up in the real world.

As he watched the ruby dust swirl out of sight Tora heaved a very heavy sigh of relief, it was tough working with Sailor Vesta.

Making for his favourite armchair Harry settled into a comfortable position and unrolled his piece of parchment. His quill poised ready for action as he tried to think of what to write.

He badly wanted to tell Sirius about his suspicions regarding lord Voldemort but he knew that Hedwig could be intercepted at any time if she wasn't careful. Not that she was careless most of the time but Harry had the knowledge that a group of highly dangerous wizards could easily overpower an owl.

Eventually he came to a decision. He dipped his quill in the ink once again and directed its movement across the parchment.

_Dear Snuffles_

_Hope your ok, the first week back hasn't been too bad although I'm still holding my breath for the rest of the week. There are 5 new 5__th__ year girls they're really nice. You'd like them- one even stood up to Snape! We've also got a new Defence against the Dark Arts Professor, Professor Meioh. So far she seems to be one of the better DADA professors we've had, apart from Lupin of course. I'm writing because that thing I wrote to you about last summer happened again last night._

_Please write back quickly._

_Best,_

_Harry_

Walking up to the Owlery Harry's spirits lifted slightly as he glimpsed the rays of sunlight from the narrow window. After he sent this letter he would be back on the Quidditch pitch at last. He wondered how June would do on her first session; it was extremely hard to believe that she had never been on a broom before. He concluded that she must have been some kind of acrobat back in Japan.

When he entered the small room filled with straw and birds Harry's emerald orbs caught sight of a familiar white member of the avian family.

"There you are Hedwig," He grinned as she soared down on to his shoulder. "I've got an important letter for you to deliver."

"Right, I know this says Snuffles on the outside," He told her as he attached it to her right leg. "But it's for Sirius ok?" She blinked her amber eyes once that meant, to Harry's relief, that she had understood his instructions.

"Safe flight then." He murmured as he watched her fly off into the distance, camouflaging herself in the snow white clouds.

However, before he could turn away from the window he saw it. A great reptilian winged horse; just like the ones he saw pulling the Hogwarts carriages. The giant grotesque creature soared in a great circle before plunging back into the forbidden forest.

The whole thing had happened so quickly Harry could hardly believe what he had seen, except that his heart was hammering madly.

The door opened behind him. He leapt in shock and, turning quickly, saw June with a box of birdseed in her arms.

"Hey Harry what's up?" She asked as she made her way to a corner of the room. "Just thought I'd feed Charlie before Quidditch practice. I'll probably end up feeding Hana too because Cere'll probably find a Lemure to eat my dream mirror!"

"Right." Said Harry. He didn't really know what to say to that. The girls seemed to know an awful lot about Lemures from their book at home. He guessed that the book must only be available in Japan, after all Professor Meioh had explained that Japan was the only country in which these unusual creatures lived. Also the memory of the dinosaur like being was still fresh in his mind.

"So, uh just asking but has anyone died playing Quidditch?" June asked warily as the hawk hopped onto her head. "It's just that those Bludgers look really hard!"

"Sorry? Oh don't worry, sometimes people have broken bones but Madam Pomfrey can fix almost anything." Judging by the tone of Harry's voice June guessed that he was talking from experience. She winced as she wondered how it would feel to have one of them forcing itself against her face.

Harry was also slightly flinching but for a different reason. He had become aware that the bird in question was staring at him with an eagle expression. _Now I know why some people are described as having hawk like vision! _He thought weakly in the back of his brain. Charlie was pecking at the crumbs in his owner's hand while all the time focusing on Harry with chocolate coloured gems. The strangest part was that it didn't seem like an animal watching him at all, but more like _a human being…._

"Well Charlie I guess I'd better go if I wanna be on time!" Suddenly June's movement of her arm broke the bird's gaze as he flew up onto a perch in the corner. She turned to Harry. "You coming?"

"Oh, Yeah" Harry quickly told her as he followed her out of the Owlery.

"Oh, today he finally decides to show up?" Tora sneered at the man who was walking up to join him.

"Hey last time I was called on an important mission on Earth!" His companion exclaimed.

"I wouldn't say it was that important!" Tora muttered, flicking back a strand of hair from his eyes.

"Well I did the job tonight so you can't complain!"

"Tora kun, Taka kun please stop fighting!" Their staring contest was broken by the entry of Helios who had a pleading expression in his liquid gold eyes.

"I'm sorry Helios but he started it by not showing up yesterday." Tora said seriously that made the topic of his words scowl and the young ruler of Elysion chuckle despite the situation.

"It's ok Tora kun I told him he could be excused to do the errand." He said when he could finally trust himself to speak. "And anyway now we can fill him in on what happened last night. Would you like to do the honours?"

"Yes I would." Tora turned to Taka. "It turns out that the sailor scouts are gonna need the help of some wizard boy who seems to have a bit of the dark lord's mind in his head!"

"So I see." Taka's dark orbs seemed to have a thoughtful expression as if he had already had an idea of this knowledge and Tora's words had confirmed it.

"This means that we cannot let the dark lord infiltrate his dreams, if he continues to do so he will get ahold of the extended prophecy and destroy Elysion and Earth!" Helios continued.

"I will have to work with Harry and give him the willpower he needs to break free from the dark lord's hold over him. You will continue to watch over the Sailor Scouts on Earth."

"Er Helios I think you're forgetting one flaw." Taka announced. "In case you haven't noticed we've only managed to get through to Sailor Moon, Sailor Vesta, Sailor Pallas and Sailor Juno. What about Sailor Ceres?"

"I know, you're right," Helios sighed. "But what other choices do we have? She'll just have to hear about it from the others."

"Wait Helios!" Tora suddenly remembered the urgent piece of information, which he had previously stored in the back of his brain. "Vesta told me that Pallas had been having a dream too! But I thought that after all she's been through how could she have been up to making the connection?"

"That I do not know." Helios answered quietly. "However my best explanation is that Pallas's dream was unintentional. It must have been Pallas's mind that made contact with her. It makes sense, after all Pallas chose her as Juno chose Taka Kun and Vesta chose you Tora Kun."

He looked up at the once clear sky, which was now covered by clouds. "Now I believe it is time for you to return to the real world."

"Small lady, small lady wake up!" Diana's small paw continuously poking at her forehead was what woke Rini that Saturday morning.

"Huh? Oh morning Diana." The Moon Princess replied sleepily. Sighing loudly she heaved herself out of bed, nearly tangling herself in the bed curtains in the process.

As her eyes adjusted to the sunny surroundings they suddenly sparkled with a sudden realisation.

"It's Saturday!" She bounded over to the window where she could get a view of the azure sky.

"Palla Palla wants to sleep a bit more," Paloma sighed in her sleep.

"Wand, turn me into a beautiful princess," Celeste murmured.

"Go and annoy someone your own-ARGH!" Jack jumped neatly off Vanessa's bed as his owner followed him with a giant pillow. However she didn't look where she was going and toppled off her bed with a thump.

"Ves Ves are you ok?" Rini asked anxiously, kneeling beside her.

"He bit me!" Vanessa shouted angrily holding up her right hand. She gave the tiger a murderous look from across the room. "Oh you are so dead mister, if I had my wand…"

Fortunately Celeste had arrived to help Rini hold Vanessa back as she desperately tried to break free from their grasps.

"Ves Ves calm down, I'm sure he didn't mean it!" The huge sweatdrop on Celeste's forehead was gradually increasing in size. As if to prove her point Jack decided to put on his most wide eyed innocent look.

"He so did! Look what he did to me, it's bleeding!" Vanessa dramatically held her hand up to the light where the girls could see the nonexistent bite marks.

"Oh come on he can't have bitten you that hard, you can hardly see it!" Celeste exclaimed.

"You didn't mean to bite Ves Ves did you Mr tiger?" Paloma stroked the top of Jack's head.

"Anyway now it's the weekend we can go out shopping to Hogsmeade!" Rini told them excitedly. She produced the photo from her drawer.

"Wow there's so many shops here for a small village!" Vanessa's bad mood had evaporated.

"Ooh look there's a sweet shop!" Paloma squealed as she leaned over Rini's shoulder. "Omg you're right!" Rini's ruby orbs widened as she caught sight of it.

"That means we can get something for my Mom she'll like anything that's edible!"

"But we've got to get some for ourselves first!" Vanessa pointed out.

"Wait a minute it'll be a wizard sweet shop right?" "Erm, yes of course it will be. Why do you ask?" Celeste didn't like the glitter that was forming in the corner of Rini's eye.

"That means the sweets will be edible but they won't look like they are! Am I right?"

"Rini what are you planning?" Celeste asked nervously and even Vanessa appeared apprehensive.

"Oh you'll see…"

When they came down to breakfast they found Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting beside a very exhausted June.

"How'd it go?" Vanessa grinned, deliberately trying to wind the greenette up.

"Don't. Even. Go there." Even though she was tired June was still able to shoot a green glare at Vanessa.

"What are you talking about? She was brilliant!" Ron exclaimed. "Wasn't she Harry?"

"Yeah, Angelina says we've got a good chance of winning the Quidditch cup!" Harry added.

"Well I'm sure not gonna miss a chance to kick Slytherin's ass!" June rested her head on her arms. "But I've gotta get a broom first!"

"And we know where you can get one today!" Rini grinned. "Hogsmeade!" Paloma exclaimed through a mouthful of blueberry muffin.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot it's Saturday!" June jumped up with a huge smile on her face.

"We'll show you around if you like!" Hermione offered. "Yes we'd love that thank you!" Rini smiled. She turned to Harry and Ron with a look that seemed so sweet Vanessa thought she could get cavities by looking at her. "You know Honeydukes sweet shop, are there any sweets that taste good but look disgusting?"

"Oh, those are perfect!" Rini eyed the jar of cockroach clusters in Honeydukes evilly.

"Rini you aren't really going to send those to your Mom are you?" Celeste asked anxiously, shuddering slightly at the sight of the "sweets".

"I'm going to send her some other stuff as well but this is just too good to let go!" Rini replied as she payed for the small box that was labelled "unusual tastes".

"Put it in here!" Paloma turned her back to Rini so she could put it in the rucksack on her back. It was shaped like a kind of circus monster with the zip positioned where it's stomach would be. _It's a Lemure digesting a dream mirror _Rini thought as she stowed the chocolate cockroaches inside.

"Palla isn't that bag getting a bit heavy?" Celeste inquired, peering at the small accessory. As soon as they had entered Honeydukes Rini and Paloma had bought many kinds sweets they had recognised on the train. However despite Celeste's warning they had also found some they hadn't seen before, resulting in them having to carry five bags around with them.

Then the next thing Celeste knew Paloma had told Rini to stuff them all in the Lemure rucksack.

"Oh no yesterday after Charms I asked Professor Flitwick to show me the charm where you make bags bigger on the inside, and then I copied him and it worked!" Paloma told her. She skipped around happily. "Now it feels as light as a feather!"

"Hey guys come out here we've got something to show ya!" Vanessa called excitedly from the doorway.

The three girls came out of the busy shop to find Vanessa, June, Harry and Ron who were all grinning broadly.

"Well, what is it?" Celeste asked, slightly hitching up her long yellow skirt to stop it trailing in the ground. "I thought you were going to get a broom Jun Jun!"

"Oh she went to get a broom all right!" Vanessa grinned. "Show em Jun Jun!"

Harry and Ron stepped aside as June produced the sleek, shiny broom from behind her back.

"It's a Swiftvine 4000!" She told them excitedly. "It's a bit like the one I used at the tryout!"

"And it's the very latest model!" Ron added with a slightly envious tone.

"Harry and Ron helped me pick one," June explained. "I couldn't really tell the difference between the different kinds at first!"

"What about me?" Vanessa waved her hands indignantly. "I helped too!"

"I wouldn't call trying to unlock the cupboard with your wand and the contents spilling out helping!" June smirked.

"Hey where's Hermione?" Rini asked, searching the sea of students who were walking down the busy street. "I thought she was with you guys!"

"Oh she went off with Ginny, Ron's sister and her friend Luna for a bit, she said she'd meet us in the Three Broomsticks." Harry remembered. "You mean Loony Lovegood!" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Huh? It's not nice to call people loony!" Paloma remarked sternly, pointing her finger at Ron. The others couldn't help but laugh as Ron scowled. "Honestly sometimes your just like Hermione!"

"You've got to try Butterbeer," Harry told the girls as they strolled down the street in the direction of the Three Broomsticks. "It makes every bit of you feel warm inside!"

"If you say that it's bound to be good!" Rini smiled, feeling glad that she and the girls had met new friends in this magical, mystical world. However as the group continued to walk she skidded to a halt as she thought she could see a solitary figure standing by some trees.

The boy was, there was no other word for it, _beautiful_. His snow-white hair softly swayed in the breeze and the golden horn on his head glinted in the glow of the sunlight. He seemed to be observing the village as if searching for something important.

"H-Helios?" Rini gasped, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. She quickly looked back to see if the others had seen. However when she turned back to the clearing he had vanished from her sight.

"Helios!" She ran towards the site where she had seen him. She looked behind bushes, moved back branches, felt the ground where his feet had been in case he was still there and invisible. At that moment she wanted nothing more than just to see his face again, hear his beautiful voice, tell him how she felt about him….

"Rini? What's going on? Are you ok?" Celeste came running up to join her with June hot on her heels.

They found their leader kneeling on the ground, staring at the muddy Earth surface with her eyes threatening to tear up.

"Hey we're here for you now, it's ok." June said soothingly as she put a comforting arm around her.

"I-I saw him Cere!" Rini's voice shook slightly as her crimson gems glistened with the water they were holding inside. "He was r-right here and then h-he w-wasn't!"

"Shush calm down, I'm sure you'll see him again!" Celeste tried to reassure her, although mentally she was going over all the possible explanations for this event occurring. There was always the possibility that Rini had been imagining him, but Celeste knew that Helios had the ability to travel to Earth whenever necessary. _"One thing's for sure, I definitely think that something's not right here."_ She thought grimly.

"Come on, we'll get you inside." June said softly as she got up with Rini leaning against her shoulder.

"Rini! What happened?" When Celeste and June appeared in the entrance of the Three Broomsticks with an arm each around a tearful Rini Hermione rushed over with a look of concern.

"Whoa! What's up with her?" Ron had never seen a person's mood change so drastically. One minute she had lit up at the thought of trying out a new drink, then the next thing he and Harry knew she seemed so upset her pointy "eggs" seemed to be slightly drooping.

"Nothing, just boyfriend troubles that's all." Celeste answered briskly, sitting Rini down at a table next to the wall with June and herself on either side of her.

At this Vanessa and Paloma exclaimed worried looks although Vanessa momentarily allowed herself to enjoy the crestfallen cry of "She's got a boyfriend?" from a Ravenclaw who had been seated with his friends nearby.

Hermione seemed a bit taken aback by Celeste's comment then quickly recovered. "Oh, ok well if you want to talk I'll be over there with Harry and Ron." She pointed in the direction of the table before heading over to it.

Looking at Hermione Celeste realised her words had come out colder than she had intended. She hadn't meant it that way, but she had to make it clear that this discussion was only for Rini's close friends.

"By boyfriend troubles I'm assuming Helios comes into this somehow, am I right?" Vanessa asked when she and Paloma had sat down at the table. She leaned over the table to peer closely at Rini's face. "He didn't dump you did he?"

"Ves Ves! You're not helping!" June said angrily with her arm still draped around the sailor scout of the Moon.

"It's ok guys." Rini whispered, trying to sit up straighter. "You don't need to worry, it was probably just my imagination."

"But judging from the dreams we've been having I don't think I can agree with you there!" Vanessa told her. Her words made June stiffen, had they been having the same dream?

However Celeste was confused. "What do you mean?"

Vanessa leaned over the table again to look June squarely in the eye. "Last night did you have this dream where you were in this dark Elysion and and some guy telling you there's a new enemy?"

June turned pale. "Yeah." She answered slowly. "Have you been having the same dream then?"

Vanessa continued with her questions. "What did this guy look like? Did he have an annoying attitude and say that Elysion and Earth were in danger but not saying who this enemy is?"

"I wouldn't say the guy was annoying but he was definitely saying the same stuff as your guy!" June wasn't about to forget that dream in a hurry. "But I couldn't see his face at all and it looked like he was wearing some sort of dark brown coat."

Vanessa turned to Paloma. "And you Palla Palla?"

"Palla Palla didn't have one last night." The blue haired girl replied sadly. "But she wanted to find out why the girl was crying in her first dream!"

Now Celeste looked totally bewildered. "Alright now you've really lost me."

This caused all four girls to gape at her. "You mean you haven't been having these dreams too?"

"Erm no. Why?"

"Every night I keep having this nightmare where I have to watch Elysion die because the light of dreams are fading!" Rini explained. Then her eyes widened. "Wait, if I saw Helios that's gotta mean Elysion's in danger!"

"Don't forget Earth." Vanessa reminded her. She turned to Celeste. " I've been having dreams like this for 2 nights now!"

"And I didn't have one until last night!" June added. "Palla Palla only had one too!" Paloma piped up.

"Wait a minute, why haven't I been having these dreams?" Celeste was upset.

"Well it's not exactly like your missing out, I haven't even figured what all this meant until now!" June said seriously.

"Really Cere if I could swap with you I would." Vanessa told the pink-eyed girl. "Then I wouldn't have to put up with the guy annoying me every time I fall asleep!"

At that moment a waitress came up to them carrying five Butterbeers on a tray. "You ordered these?" She asked Vanessa.

"Oh, Yeah!" Vanessa suddenly remembered. "Here you go, I ordered these when I was waiting for you!" She helped the waitress madam Rosemerta unload the drinks onto the table.

"Mmm." As Rini took a sip she felt the warm liquid flow down her throat. In spite of the mixed emotions she had been feeling before it seemed that this concoction had calmed them and for that she felt a lot better.

As if to add to the positive information Celeste suddenly realised something important. "Hey, after we get back we've got to go and visit Trista!"

"Maybe she'll have an answer to our questions!" June brightened.

Rini giggled. Smiling lightly at her reflection in the drink she realised that things were definitely looking up.

"You were right, something's definitely not right about them." Hermione noted as she observed the girls' conversation from her own seat.

"You mean because Paloma was better about transfiguration than you?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Ron you know very well it's not just that! They seemed to know an awful lot about Lemures the other day in Defence against the Dark Arts when there are hardly any books in the library on those creatures!"

"It's a well known fact that Lemures are distant relations to the rare Blibbering Humdingers." Luna Lovegood added in her usual dreamy tone.

"And to top it all off we still have to figure out if He who must not be named is back!" Hermione added one last point to her list.

"But it's not like they're followers of Voldemort right?" Harry persisted, ignoring the gasp from Ron. "I mean all they seemed to know is what we told them on the train and all we said was that he tried to kill me!"

"Be that as it may I still have a gut feeling that they're not your average witches." Hermione had a thoughtful expression.

"Well who could be normal with that hair?" Ron gestured in their direction.

"I think it's best if we stick with them and that way we might find out their secret." She turned to the boys.

"Hey, when are you going to introduce me to them?" Ron's younger sister Ginny asked.

"We can probably find them in the common room when we get back to Hogwarts." Hermione told her.

"Well I'm just going to the bathroom for a moment." Ron got up from his chair. "I'll be back in a sec-AARGH!" Harry and Hermione looked down to see that he had collided with what looked like a huge fur coat. Well someone had to be underneath it but the hood had slipped over his or her eyes.

"Oh my gosh we're so sorry!" Hermione knelt beside the wizard to help them up. "Here, let me help-"

"No no, I think I'll be fine." The hood had fallen off to reveal a young man with soft shoulder length hair who looked only a year or two older than the trio, if he was a student at Hogwarts he would have been a 7th year. The two parts of Harry's head were conflicting as one part was sure he had never seen his face in his life, however there was a look in those Teal eyes which told the other part of Harry yes, he had certainly seen him somewhere before…

"Erm, are you ok?" Ron asked, slightly embarrassed. "Like I said, I'm ok." The boy replied coolly, checking to see if his dangly earrings were still in place as he got up. The trio couldn't help but be fascinated by his unusual appearance as they watched him walk away with a slightly conceited air. Even for a wizard his entire outfit was peculiar to say the least.

"Are-are those high heels?" Hermione remarked when she could finally find her voice. "Whoa I guess he's obviously foreign, no one needs to try to dress like a muggle in Hogsmeade!" Ron's eyes were fixated on the topic on their conversation. To Harry's own surprise he found that it wasn't the man's clothes that had unsettled his mind, after all he had seen a male wizard in a woman's nightie at the Quidditch World Cup. No it was just the strange look of recognition that the stranger's eyes had held when he saw Harry…

"Anyway, it's probably best if we meet Rini and the others back at Hogwarts." Hermione's voice snapped Harry out of his inner thoughts.

"Oh, yeah, um sure, good idea." He muttered in response. "Harry? Are you alright mate?" Ron asked with a look of concern etched across his face.

"What? Oh I'm fine!" Harry hastily clarified. If he didn't know what was going on in his own head how should anyone else?

As the group sat back and drank their Butterbeers Harry couldn't ignore the unpleasant feeling as the drink swirled down his stomach. For reasons he couldn't find he just knew that it had something to do with the extended Prophecy that had been mentioned in his dream by Lord Voldemort.

"_They'll never find me here," _She thought as she sat slumped against a tree in the darkness of the forest surrounding Hogsmeade.

"_They've probably given up because they've realised what a failure I am." _She told herself laughing slightly at the memory of how she thought she had a second chance on Earth, that she could actually be considered valuable to anyone. Well she'd realised the truth by now, the Dark Lord had shown her that.

Cold tears streamed down her face like a waterfall as she remembered how she had been forced to watch her own past flash before her eyes in that dingy underground room. It had taught her that she had been worthless even then, always failing on every assignment, not even being that good at her supposedly "strong skills", even then it had been clear that she was the liability.

Her mind had been forced to flash to the time when she had huddled in a dark corner of the Headquarters prepared to take her own life. She wondered now how come she hadn't seen the signs, she had seemed to realise it then.

"_Why didn't you do it?" _The Dark Lord's tone had been a half sneer. _"Everyone would be a lot better off if you had. Think about it, you have no importance in this world or any other world. Don't you remember you were never told why you had to do the mission? It's because such important information wasn't worth giving to you."_

She knew the truth now all right. For a tiny moment she allowed herself to be slightly happy at the fact that her friends would have a better chance at protecting Earth without her getting in the way.

Suddenly she could sense her body growing weaker and automatically convulsed forwards as her breathing became more difficult. She had known it would happen of course, whenever she felt ill or under a tremendous amount of stress she would revert back to her natural form. However changing back would not help her situation in these surroundings. Most likely she would die.

"_It's just as well" _A small voice was pounding against the walls of her head while her vision began to blur. _"After all, since when has your life had any meaning?"_

"Who chooses these passwords?" Vanessa moaned as the Fat Lady swung aside when Celeste had said Deadly scream.

"Right, we can go see Trista after we've put our stuff in our room!" Rini announced happily. "Palla Palla's going to put the sweets away so that no one'll steal them!" Paloma grabbed her rucksack and sprinted up the spiral staircase that led into their dormitory.

"Oh, I need to write to Mom!" Rini remembered suddenly. "I'd better do that now!"

"Why don't we each right to the others?" Celeste suggested. "Great idea!" Vanessa brightened. "Maybe I can get Raye to give me some Divination tips!"

Commandeering a corner of the common room the girls sat down with their quills poised above the rolls of parchment. While the others were scribbling away Rini eventually decided what to write:

_Dear Mom_

_It's amazing here at this school, we learn all sorts of magic! I bet you're jealous! Most of the subjects are fun but it's still a lot of hard work! _

_Palla Palla's really good at transfiguration and Cere Cere's awesome at Herbology! And Jun Jun's got a part on the school Quidditch team! Quidditch is kinda like wizard football but it's on broomsticks! _

_Although it's not all fun because we have this really mean teacher for Potions and he seems to hate us! I think he's that type of grown up who hates kids! Ves Ves isn't scared of him though she's so brave!_

_Luckily for us we've already made some new friends who've been showing us the way round, Hermione's really clever and Ron and Harry are super nice! Harry says he only found out about Hogwarts when he was eleven so we don't feel totally left out now._

_Today we went to this really nice village called Hogsmeade and there's this huuuge sweet shop! Don't worry I got you and Dad and chibi chan some. They're in the parcel! So far we've only had one lesson with Trista but I think she's still gonna be the best teacher in Hogwarts! Oh, we've got to go and see her now so I'd better go. Ves Ves is especially happy about this because then she won't be able to do professor Snape's detention!_

_Love Rini oxoxoxoxoxoxo_

"So, shall we go then?" Vanessa jumped up as Rini finished wrapping up the box of sweets, which included the cockroach clusters.

"Just as soon as we've sent these off!" The Moon Princess answered, carrying her parcel and letter under her arm.

"I think we can just send Hana this time." Celeste told the others as they walked down the corridor at a comfortably steady pace. "I'm sure our letters won't be too heavy."

"Good idea," June grinned. "If I tried giving Charlie more errands he'd probably fly away!"

A few minutes later they ran into Harry, Ron and Hermione who were going in the opposite direction. Presumably, the girls guessed using the method of deduction, to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey guys!" Rini smiled at them. Vanessa noticed that the pinkette's words seemed catch the three teenagers off guard slightly, although she wasn't surprised because last time they met, Rini had been upset about Helios.

"Rini! It's good to see you're ok now!" Hermione beamed. Rini nodded. "Yeah I'm ok now, I was just feeling a bit homesick that's all."

"We're just going to send some letters off." Celeste told them while Paloma nodded, waving her own letter in her hands.

"Yeah, I've decided to send my mom some sweets, she loves food!" Rini showed them the parcel attached to her letter.

"Not that she's going to like these _particular_ ones!" June muttered under her breath.

"Hang on, Vanessa don't you have a detention with Snape?" Ron asked, the look on his face showing that he did not envy her situation.

However instead of a groan he was answered with a huge grin of relief from the Princess of Vesta.

"Oh, I don't have to go now because Tri-Professor Meioh wants to see all five of us!" The red haired girl announced proudly.

"Well I guess we'd better go if we're gonna be on time!" Rini looked at her pink communicator that posed as a watch. "See you later!" She called as she continued down the corridor with the others hot on her heels.

Hermione observed their silhouettes with a thoughtful expression. "It seems that they know our new Defence against the Dark Arts professor very well." She noted.

"But Rini told me that she was just a family friend," Harry said, a little confused. "Surely there can't be more to it than that!"

"Mind you professor Meioh herself seemed to be a bit on the odd side during the lesson!" Ron commented as they reached the portrait of the fat lady. "I mean for half of it she kept going on about some princess and a crystal!"

"Yes, what's so special about this crystal anyway? How come other people can't use it?" Hermione persisted. "Deadly scream."

After the painting slid apart to reveal the entrance to the common room Harry remembered something. "Hey Ron, remember what Trelawney said in Divination?"

"What, what happened in Divination?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"We'll tell you." Harry said as he sat down. He had this feeling that Professor Trelawney's prophecy, Professor Meioh's lesson and his nightmare involving Lord Voldemort each contained information that was relevant to each other somehow and soon it had to slide into place.

"Come in." Rini and the others opened the door at the sound of a familiar, calm, voice. On coming into the office they saw Trista sitting behind her desk with Diana on her left shoulder. A long staff adorned with a garnet orb was propped neatly next to a cupboard.

As they sat down they noticed the variety of beautiful paintings that were positoned on the walls. What surprised the girls was that they were all depicting the Sailor guardians of the solar system. There was one picture from which the princesses of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus smiled and waved in their long colourful dresses, the symbols of their planets etched on their foreheads.

There was also one of the Princesses Neptune, Uranus, Saturn and even Pluto herself nodding and looking carefree from their golden frame.

However Rini couldn't help going up to a picture of two very familiar people…

"Mom! Dad!" She gingerly reached out to stroke a strand of Neo Queen Serenity's long golden hair, her fingers brushing the canvas. The young Queen giggled and stared at her through those familiar sapphire eyes, equally interested in Rini as Rini was in her.

"Do you like my pictures?" Trista smiled. "I found them in Diagon alley. Although I haven't finished putting up all of them yet so if anyone asks I sent you to help me unpack. There's still one left."

"You mean this one?" Vanessa spotted a rectangular shadow in the corner of the office. She picked it up and gasped, nearly dropping it in her moment of surprise.

She brought it over for the rest of the girls to see and put it down on Trista's desk.

"Amazing!" Celeste breathed.

"Hey Rini! Over hear!" June called. "Huh?" Rini had to tear her eyes away from the moving painting of her royal parents. "What is- WHOA!" Her deep crimson orbs almost doubled in size as she took in what she saw.

Inside the frame sat five perfect replicas of themselves in long graceful dresses. Rini was in the middle adorned in a sugar pink garment that fell past her feet, a golden crescent moon engraved on her forehead. The quartet surrounding her each had beautiful ballgowns in their favorite colours; Celeste's was a delicate pale yellow while June's was a glowing emerald. Paloma's was a light bubbly blue and Vanessa's was a rich ruby red.

"It's just like me!" Paloma squealed as her 2 dimensional double giggled and waved excitedly at her, almost hitting the other painted clones.

"Oi, watch it clumsy!" The real versions couldn't help laughing at the paper version of Princess Juno's irritated response.

"However what I have to tell you is extremely important." Trista's calm yet seriously piercing tone caused the girls to look up quickly from their self-portrait.

"It's best if you sit down to hear this." She gestured to five chairs by her desk. "I have put a silencing charm on this office but it's best to be careful, I do not want this conversation to be overheard."

While the others seated themselves Vanessa was careful to set the painting down by the wall. She and her canvas self exchanged quick grins before she came over to join her friends.

When she was sure that the younger sailor scouts were ready to hear her Trista cut to the chase.

"Not all Wizards are good."

The clear conciseness of her tone made each girl look up in shock and their eyes widen.

"Hang on, I swear Harry and the others told us about a wizard guy called, what was his name again? Oh, Volden." June recounted, somehow she didn't like the feeling of that word against her mouth but it had to be said in order to get to the heart of the problem.

"Not quite." Trista gave a small smile. "His name was Lord Voldemort. However not many wizards like to say it aloud so it is best to refer to him as he who shall not be named."

_I can see why!_ June thought.

"But Harry told us that he died years ago!" Rini exclaimed.

"He was defeated, yes." Trista told her. "But last year he was revived and was found by his followers, the death eaters."

Paloma gave a little gasp. "Palla Palla had a dream where this girl told her about Death eaters!"

"In fact we've all been having strange dreams ever since we got here!" Vanessa added. She looked at Celeste. "Except for Cere Cere."

Trista's maroon gems seemed to spark inside. "It's ok, you don't need to worry. Those dreams are for your own protection."

"Then how come I haven't been having any of these dreams?" Celeste was becoming more distressed. "Does this mean I'm in danger?"

Trista put a comforting arm on her shoulder. "No, relax your situation is no different to Rini's, Vanessa's, June's or Paloma's. However with the help of the death eaters lord Voldemort has managed to harness the power of pure chaos and unless the sailor scouts do not fight it, the whole universe will perish!"

"But then why don't the inner sailor scouts come and fight it then?" June asked. "I mean it makes sense, they're older and more powerful than us!"

"We think lord Voldemort is trying to get the Lemures that survived Nehellania on his side." Was Trista's grim answer. "Amara and Michelle are already travelling Japan to find them before he does. It is also possible that there are a few remaining Youma and Daimons that are still alive, if so he will try and recruit them for his army."

"So how come we were sent here?" Celeste continued while the others nodded in agreement. "Dumbledore and I have known each other for a long time. After last year we were deliberating on the possibility that lord Voldemort was back for another war with this world. Now it is becoming clearer that this possibility is true.

It was Dumbledore's suggestion that you come to Hogwarts as it is the safest building in the wizarding world. The inner scouts were also in favour of this plan, although your mother would only agree if I came here to protect you Rini" Trista developed her explanation.

"So are Mom and the others safe then?" Rini asked anxiously, Paloma moving nearer to her as she spoke.

Trista looked kindly at the new sailor scout of the Moon. "You don't need to worry. Your father and the inners are there to protect her. And she is the strongest one of all."

"Pluto, can we come and see you again if we want?" Paloma looked hopefully at the oldest sailor scout.

Trista smiled. "Of course you all can! Although you're going to have to go back to your common room now because it's getting late. I'm going to be needing those Lemures essays on Monday!"

"Done them already!" Rini announced proudly as she and the others gave her a happy wave whilst they exited the room. Suddenly Trista remembered something. "Vanessa?"

"Yeah?" Vanessa turned towards the dark greenette. "Please try to avoid getting a detention with Professor Snape, I was able to get you off the hook this time but I won't if it happens again!" Trista told her seriously.

"You got it!" Vanessa winked. There was no way she was going to let herself be beaten by Snape this time!


	12. serena howls from Japan & visions galore

**Hi! Sorry if I'm chopping and changing a bit but after looking over what I've got so far I realized this chapter was going to be a bit too long! So… I've come to the decision that it will have to be done in two parts! Here is part one, enjoy!**

Over the next few days Rini and her friends had grown quite comfortable with Harry, Ron and Hermione, sitting with them in classes and for meals and chatting quite comfortably. A lot of time was spent studying for their OWLs but most of the time they enjoyed it. Paloma was undoubtedly the best at Transfiguration and Celeste seemed to do the best in Herbology. June was surprised to find that she had a skill for potions; she decided it must be because she shared her predecessor Lita's love of cooking.

Vanessa had also excelled in Care of Magical Creatures and had become very excited when hearing the selection of creatures they would be covering to Hagrid's delight and the class's disbelief although this did not come as a shock to her fellow Sailor Scouts who simply rolled their eyes.

However, even though he was enjoying Hogwarts and the company of new friends Harry couldn't help being apprehensive. He still couldn't forget how Cedric Diggory had died before his eyes at the hands of his worst enemy and to top it all off the ministry of magic refused to believe it.

As he sat down on his bed he braced himself for a troubled sleep. Sure enough as soon as he closed his eyes his head was filled with a sea of disturbing dreams. Harry unconsciously writhed around in agony as the scar on his forehead seared with pain.

"_Harry."_

All of a sudden the nightmare disintegrated as Harry found himself being guided into a clearing in what looked like some sort of forest, although some instinct told him it wasn't the forbidden forest because this place gave him a refreshing feeling of safety and security while the latter did the opposite.

As soon as he felt his feet rest on the cool ground Harry thought he could see a beautiful white stallion grazing in the distance, pure white wings adorned the horse's sides. Squinting slightly Harry could just make out some sort of figure standing next to the creature's head. And what was even odder was that the figure seemed to be looking directly at him…

"AAGH!" Harry exclaimed as he found himself being shaken back into his own world by a concerned looking Ron.

"Are you ok? I've been trying to wake you up for ten minutes!" Ron exclaimed when he saw signs of life in his friend's emerald orbs.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry sat up, trying to make some sense of the dream. It had been better than his nightmares but he still didn't know what that place was that he had been in.

"_You finally returned Pettigrew?" Lord Voldemort asked from his seat next to a dark pool that seemed to contain a swirling black substance._

"_Yes master, I bring news of the extended prophecy! The energy trace of the silver crystal is located near that of the boy who lived!" Pettigrew bowed extremely low, with his pointed nose almost making contact with the grimy ground._

_The vile mixture seemed to bubble with what appeared to be excitement. "What excellent news! Finally the new moon, the keeper of the golden mirror and silver crystal will be mine and so will the universe!"_

"_Do not be hasty Chaos, the boy who lived and the new moon still stand in our way" Lord Voldemort turned to the speaking substance. "We will still need to release the death eaters if our army is to be ready. And speaking of which, I believe our 2__nd__ host is ready."_

"_NEVER!" Came the agonized feminine scream from the corner of the room. "Silence!" Lord Voldemort flicked his wand in the captive's direction and immediately she contorted over in pain._

_As she looked up to face her captors the girl's flowing waves of black hair splayed untidily over her face and her pale ice coloured eyes were filled as they once had been, with hatred. "Tom I know you're in there! You've let Voldemort take over you! YOU'VE GOT TO LISTEN TO ME!" She screamed._

_Lord Voldemort's slit like pupils dilated a tiny fraction. "How dare you refer to me as that pathetic human! I will rule the universe! And you will host chaos!"_

_As if on cue Chaos wafted out of the crater like structure and towards the dark haired girl. She stared into the two red clouds that had formed in the centre like a pair of eyes._

"_I vowed I would never make the same mistake again chaos!"_

_As he watched the black matter suddenly envelope the young woman's body Lord Voldemort's face formed a somewhat satisfied smile._

"_Who said anything about you having a choice? Nehellania."_

When he sat down at the breakfast table Harry found Rini, Celeste, Vanessa, June and Paloma huddled together discussing what looked like a piece of homework and Hermione knitting a series of hats and scarves.

"Hi Harry, do you think the elves will like what I've made for them?" Hermione gave a bright smile on catching sight of him.

"Hermione for the last time house elves don't like being free!" Ron said, exasperated that she still hadn't got the point.

"Oh, morning Harry, Ron, Hermione!" Rini's cheerful greeting immediately neutralized any anger forming in Hermione's head about Ron's comment.

"Hi Rini!" She was about to show the pinkette the clothes she had made but Ron promptly snatched them.

"So what are your favourite subjects at Hogwarts then?" Harry asked her as he sat down, trying to ignore the noise of the argument his two best friends were having.

"Definitely Defence against the Dark Arts!" Rini exclaimed as if he didn't know. The lesson the class had learnt about Daimons she had volunteered to show the rest how to jinx one by doing so to the fake monster Trista had conjured. Unsurprisingly she had been able to do it perfectly and had been awarded top marks by a smiling Trista. Her friends were also extremely happy to find that they had each achieved an outstanding on their Lemure pieces.

"I like quite like Charms and Herbology too." Celeste voiced her opinion. "I've never seen plants like those in the greenhouse except in picture books!" This part was true, she had seen many assortements of colourful vegetation in her books at home, but she wisely decided to keep her mouth shut about the dark, dream-snatching ones in the circus.

"Say it's Halloween tomorrow right?" Vanessa suddenly interjected. Although she was a fifteen-year-old teen her childish excitement shone through at the thought of one of her favorite events. "Please tell me this place does something awesome for Halloween!"

Harry grinned; he knew she wouldn't be disappointed. "Oh, at Halloween the great hall's always decorated with special Halloween stuff and there's always a special feast!"

"Which we missed in 2nd year because of a Deathday party!" Ron added with a slightly envious tone.

"Will there be a fancy dress party?" Vanessa clearly wasn't done asking questions.

"There'll be a yule ball at Christmas." Hermione told her and the rest of the girls. "You'll have to get some nice dress robes, there are a few places in Hogsmeade you can choose from!"

Now she had Celeste's full attention, the sailor scout of Ceres loved elegant parties and had already packed a few ball gowns on coming to Hogwarts, should they ever be needed. However she would never turn down some quality shopping time.

"Well if you say it's good then I'm sure it will be!" Rini said cheerfully. She looked over her shoulder at June and Paloma who were scribbling some sort of homework down in their books. "Hey Jun Jun, Palla Palla have you finished yet?"

"Almost!" Came June's reply. "I was gonna say I dreamt I fell off Tokyo tower but then I saw that Ves had already said that!"

"Are those your dream diaries?" Hermione asked curiously. "Yup! We heard you get top marks if you write about bad dreams!" Paloma announced.

"Ah I see we taught you well!" Ron grinned doing a kung fu master impression.

Celeste took a look at all the diaries. "Erm Ves? Having a bucket of water thrown over you doesn't turn you into a puddle of ash!"

"Yeah it does!" Vanessa insisted indignantly. "Fire's my element remember?"

"Uh, Ves?" Rini gave a tiny whisper to remind her red haired friend that they were in the presence of people who did not yet know of their other forms. As the girl in question slowly swiveled her head around to face the three unsuspecting students, everyone in the group could tell from the huge sweatdrop on her forehead and her frozen expression that Vanessa just realized what she had said.

Looking at her friends faces Vanessa could feel herself being bombarded with their telepathic comments hurling themselves at her like huge balls.

"_ARGH! VES VES IF YOU DON'T FIND A WAY TO GET OUT OF THIS, I SWEAR I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"_

"_Way to go Ves! Once again your big mouth acts before your brain!"  
_

"_Ves Ves how could you let something slip like that? You know we can't let anyone find out who we really are!"_

"_Ves Ves you've gotta get out of this!"_

Several minutes passed before Vanessa suddenly let out a huge false laugh.

"Hahaha! I mean my legal guardian who's friends with Rini's mom works as a shrine maiden! And- in the summer I like to help her because I love being around the fire! Hahahaha!"

"True story." Rini put in for extra measure.

Fortunately their new friends seemed to buy what wasn't completely a lie and only smiled in response.

Just at that moment the usual post owls came to deliver letters and parcels to many of the students. Rini was surprised to find one of the school's barn owls drop two small letters in front of her and her friends.

"Ooh this one's for me!" Paloma exclaimed happily as she grabbed the one with her name on it.

However Rini couldn't help but notice Ron and Neville cowering slightly behind Harry and Hermione with their hands plugged firmly into their ear holes. Both of them were staring at one of her letters as if it could explode any moment.

"Hey what's up with them?" She asked Harry.

"Er, that card's envelope is red isn't it?" Harry tried to break it to her gently.

"So? Is there some kind of ban on red envelopes in this world?" June picked it up to show it wasn't poisoned or anything like that.

"Your Mum, she's, she's sent you a howler!" Ron told her from his position behind his friends.

"Huh?" Rini and her friends merely looked bewildered, whatever it was it didn't sound good.

"Well I for one don't understand why Rini's mum would want to send her a howler." Hermione voiced her opinion. "I mean it's not like she's stolen any cars is it?" She shot a look at Ron who looked sheepish.

However a small sweatdrop formed on Celeste's forehead as she suddenly remembered what Rini had done to make Serena send her a howler.

"You'd better open it, my gran sent me one once and I ignored it and… it's best if you get it over with!" Neville stuttered.

"Fine." Rini cautiously opened the envelope although she didn't know what to expect after all she had just heard about it.

She instantly regretted the decision.

"SEREEEENITY BUNNY SHIIELDS! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MEEEEEE! I GOT A REALLY NASTY SHOCK WHEN THOSE COCKROACHES SWARMED OUT THE BOXX! YOU LITTLE PIG TAILED BRAT, OH YOU ARE SO GROUNDED WHEN YOU COME HOME!"

Rini's face became as hot as a fiery furnace and her colouring matched Vanessa's crimson curls, which clashed with her own pink tresses. The huge sweatdrop on her head became considerably larger when she realized people had turned around to look at her because they couldn't help hearing her mother's yells echoing around the hall.

"AND THIS IS PAYBACK TIME FOR WHEN WE WENT TO YOUR GRANDMA'S AND YOU ATE MY PIECE OF PIE! THAT WAS MY PIE! MIIMIIMIIMIIIMIIIINE! AND IT WASN'T THE FIRST TIME YOU'VE GOTTEN MY SHARE OF THINGS! THERE WERE MY CHOCOLATES, THE COOKIES, THE CHIIPS!"

"H-how could she even remember those?" Rini thought weakly. Celeste and June just shared a look of embarrassment between them but Vanessa had a huge Cheshire cat -like grin splayed across her face. "Oh you're gonna be in for it when we go home for the holiday!"

"AND YOU FOUR AREN'T ANY BETTER! CERE, JUN YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD HER NOT TO DO IIIT! ("I did try!" Celeste said in a tiny voice. "I wasn't even there so count me out!" June muttered.)

"Heh heh heh!" Vanessa sniggered at the other two girls who had now been yelled at in front of the rest of the school. However her relief that she hadn't been named and shamed was brutally cut short by Serena's high-pitched screams. "VANESSA KAMARIA VESU I BET YOU WERE PROBABLY IN ON THE WHOLE THING! YOU WERE PROBABLY WISHING YOU WERE THERE TO SEE ME SUUUFFER! RINI I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO YOUR OWN MOTHER! IS THIS HOW YOU REPAY ME FOR FEEDING YOU AND LOOKING AFTER YOU ALL THESE YEARSSS? WHEN YOU GET HOME I'M LOCKING ALL YOUR SAILOR V AND SAILOR MOON COMICS AND VIDEO GAMES IN THE BASEMENT WHERE YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO GET THEM! DID I ALSO FORGET TO MENTION THAT YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR THE WHOOLE HOLIDAYYY!"

After this the floating letter tore itself up until all that was left of it were little shards of red and white paper in a pile next to Rini's plate.

Gradually the level of noise in the hall resumed to its original volume as the students turned their attentions back to the conversations they had been having. That is, except for a small group on the Gryffindor table.

"I-is it me or have they made howlers which make voices sound five times louder?" Ron shakily remarked when he finally unplugged his ears.

At this the girls' sweatdrops swelled in size. " Erm, no that's just mom's natural voice," Rini whispered.

"You can't blame her for being mad at you for stealing a piece of lemon pie though." June, remembering the mention of her favorite dessert, told her.

Paloma, who seemed as if she had not heard the screeching shouts, (although no one believed that that was the case- anyone who hadn't heard it would have to be very very deaf) finally looked up from her letter she had been reading.

"It explains it all here!" She said innocently.

Instantly the whole group, even Harry, Ron and Hermione swarmed over to her shoulder like a cloud of flies to a manky piece of leftover food that's past it's sell-by date.

_Dear Paloma_

_If you opened that envelope I, along with the others are truly sorry about what happened. Once Serena decided to send it she'd made up her mind and none of us could stop her, not even Darien. Although Rini you really shouldn't have sent those sweets, it was a pity you did because we enjoyed the other ones you sent. I must admit it wasn't just Serena who freaked out when she opened the package, Mina tried climbing up the bookcase and Raye kept hitting them with her magazine, it was only after your sister ate one that everyone discovered they weren't real. However Paloma I am delighted to hear that you are doing well in your studies, the rest of you too, although your potions teacher does seem to be a nasty piece of work. Vanessa my advice is that next time you should study even harder so when you hand your homework in, he won't be able to give you a bad grade!_ ("Easy for her to say, the whole subject itself is impossible!" Vanessa grumbled)

_Trista has already told us what subjects you will be taking exams in so we know what you have to do. I hope we'll be able to help you in whatever way we can!_

_Love Amy_

_Ps I'm glad you all got your Hogsmeade forms delivered safely. We are your legal guardians so I'm sure none of your teachers will give you any trouble about guardian consent._

"She sounds very sensible!" Hermione nodded approvingly.

"Hang on what does she mean by legal guardians?" Ron asked, craning with great difficulty over the little bluette's shoulder.

"Oh, that." The girls's shoulders drooped slightly. "Ves, Jun, Palla and I are orphans." Celeste explained quietly. "I think my parents died in an accident but I was only about a year old at the time so I don't remember much." She smiled sadly.

"Celeste I'm sorry" Harry said, looking sympathetic, as did Ron and Hermione. He knew exactly how that felt. He would have liked to put a hand on her shoulder but he didn't really know that much about how to handle girls or how she might react at the action. Still she gave him a small smile that, for reasons unknown to him, make his stomach do a somersault inside him.

"I can't even remember mine." June continued. "But Rini's mom's friends each adopted one of us, Amy adopted Palla Palla, lita adopted me, Mina adopted Cere Cere and Raye adopted Ves Ves. That's why I get so mad when people around here make fun of you because you don't have parents!" If looks could kill she would have wiped out the entire Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy included.

Vanessa knew that her fellow wizards and witch should know who her and her friends' legal guardians were but she didn't like seeing everyone so depressed before the first lesson of the day started. "Well… Jun Jun you're gonna get that chance in your first Quidditch match! How about it?"

"That's right!" June's mood became considerably lifted. "All the more reason to practise hard! Right guys?" She turned to Harry and Ron.

"Sure, I guess," Ron knew that the rest of the Quidditch team would approve of June's determination but he wasn't quite sure how rigorous the practice would become.

Harry however was feeling more confident. "I'm glad we picked you for the team June! Now I feel a lot better going against Malfoy!" He grinned. Boy was the Slytherin team going to be shell-shocked when they saw what June could do!

"He has the same part as you? Oh you poor thing!" Instantly Harry's mood became even better as Celeste felt it was her turn to be sympathetic.

Just then the bell rang which meant it was time for the group of Gryffindors to go to their first class. "Looks like my work here is done!" Vanessa whispered to Rini as she eyed the other's happy faces.

"Spoke too soon." The scarlet haired girl muttered miserably to herself as she sat opposite Neville while Professor Trelawney continued to ramble on to anyone who was listening that dreaming about winning the lottery meant that your best friend was going to stab you in the back. What was more, despite all five girls protests, Trelawney had firmly insisted that they would have to work with other people.

"I thought this was gonna be a fun subject too!" She grumbled to no one in particular before she turned to face Neville. "So, had any dreams lately?" She asked impatiently.

"Erm, well I…" Neville stuttered, intimidated by her sudden outburst.

"So you have dreams, good, bad, ugly- just spit it out!" She barked.

"Ok! Well I did have one dream last night where I was being chased by a giant pair of scissors which were wearing my gran's hat!" Neville eventually said. "But it was a silly one so…"

"Finally! Now I can get started." Before he could stop her Vanessa had already opened her copy of the dream oracle and was determinedly flicking through the pages at a great speed.

"No! Don't use that one! Wait I have another one!" Neville cried, alarmed.

"No way! I have to predict something by using a dream you actually had! Otherwise the prediction wouldn't come true would it?" Vanessa called, not stopping what she was doing. Then she paused for a minute to look him in the eye. "Tell me, what is your most important dream?"

Her steady gaze showed Neville that he could trust her and that she wasn't going to make fun of him no matter what his dream was. "If you must know I would like to study further Herbology and plants." He finally admitted. "It's the only subject I really like, Why do you ask?"

"Huh? Oh I'm just interested in what kind of dreams people have, that's all." Vanessa shrugged. "Like I thought this subject would be my kind of thing but none of the stuff Trelawney twitters on about actually means anything! Now, lets see what yours means!"

After consulting the dream oracle thoughtfully for a few minutes the asteroid princess of Vesta suddenly became stiff as she realized what Neville's dream had meant. She could feel her throat run dry as a vision clouded her head with images of the boy in question having his energy drained out of him because a certain type of creature had taken a vital ingredient to his life force…

"Vanessa, are you ok? What does it mean?" Neville became anxious. He had never seen Vanessa of all people being scared like this.

"I-it says here that your dream means you're going to be attacked on Halloween!" Vanessa croaked when she found her voice.

"Excellent prediction my dear ten points to Gryffindor!" Beamed Trelawney who had just swept in their direction. However Vanessa was too shaken from the vision to care.

"Ves Ves, are you ok?" Rini hurried over to her friend with a look of concern. She saw that Vanessa's face was a shade lighter than her usual coloring but when she felt both sides of the girl's face the smooth surfaces were both burning with a fever.

"Ves Ves," Rini was getting worried. She put her arm firmly around Vanessa's shoulder and let her friend's other arm hang freely around her own. Making for the door she called halfheartedly over her shoulder. "er- Professor? Is it ok if I take her to the nurse? I don't think she's feeling very well!"

Not stopping to wait for an answer the pinkette climbed down the ladder as quickly as she could which wasn't easy as she was carrying Vanessa. It was only after she had made her way down to the bottom of the spiral staircase she realized that she had no idea where the hospital wing was. She decided to go to Trista's office and ask her.

However one thing that she did know was that Vanessa seemed to be slightly delirious as she was uttering a series of alarming phrases in the intervals of her short shallow breaths.

"Lemure, plant dream Lemure food," Vanessa said weakly as Rini sped walked in the direction of Trista's office.

"Ssh Ves Ves, Trista'll know what to do!" Rini whispered.

When they reached the familiar door it seemed to glow with safety vibes like a light at the end of a tunnel, at least that was how Rini saw it.

"Rini? What's going on?" Trista opened the door with a look of concern to find the young woman in question standing outside the room, exhausted from hauling Vanessa.

"I'll explain once we're in, she's gotta lie down now!" Rini almost commanded, rushing past her into the office.

"So, is she going to be ok?" Rini asked from her position on one of the chairs. It had been five minutes and Vanessa was now lying fast asleep on a brown leather chaise lounge that Trista had conjured up. The dark greenette had taken her temperature and made the girl swallow a dark purple pill.

"She has a slight fever but hopefully that should subside by the afternoon." Trista informed her. "You know you really should have taken her to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey's excellent at healing."

"But I trust you more!" Rini got up to hug her.

At this Trista smiled and her cheeks turned slightly darker than her usual coloring. However her expression then became serious. "But what's worrying me is the vision that she had. The lesson must have provoked her psychic ability."

"But what does this mean?" Rini sat back down, her egg shaped hairstyle slightly drooping.

Trista sat down next to her, maroon orbs clouded with worry. "I don't like my theory but I think it is the one we can most rely on to come true. If it turns out to be correct then it is certain that Lord Voldemort now has a few Lemures among his followers."

"So he's going to send one to Hogwarts?" Rini exclaimed.

"Most likely. But I am sure that you and the others will be able to fight it, after all, all five of you know a lot more about them than even the inner scouts. Speaking of which…" The princess of Pluto glided over to the portrait of the inner scouts that was hanging behind her desk.

"I need one of you to enter one of the paintings by the north tower." She instructed. "When the other three come out of their lesson, tell them where Rini and Vanessa are, and that they will be attending potions as usual."

"No problem, I'm on it!" Venus hitched up her golden skirt and sidestepped determinedly from view.

"Do we have to?" The faint moan from the corner of the room instantly showed Rini and Trista that Vanessa was awake.

"I'm afraid so!" The older scout smirked at the younger one's small scowl.

"Why? W-why would you do that?" Vanessa cried in mock shock. "You know that if I set foot in that room again old slimy snake'll make sure I won't come back?"

"Don't worry Ves it's not like you're the only one!" Rini came to sit next to her. "He hates Harry and the others too so I don't think you've done anything wrong!"

"Oh come on! Trista can't me and Rini stay here and study with you? I promise I'll do all my homework! Pleeease?" Vanessa sprung off the seat and tried to cling to tightly to Trista's arm. After sending a telepathic look in Rini's direction, the leader of the younger sailor scouts got the message and assumed a similar position on Trista's other arm.

However, despite the pleading looks coming from the four crimson eyes, Trista gently prised her arms out of the girls' vice like grips.

"You know I got you off the hook last time, and I told you that it would be the last time. Now the bell's about to go and I have a 3rd year class to teach. I suggest you get ready, the potions classroom's quite a long walk from here."

"Which is why we love it!" Rini and Vanessa pleaded in unison as the dark greenette firmly closed the door on them.

Meanwhile Rini's sudden run out had scarcely attracted any attention because everyone had been focusing on the event of Professor Trelawney dropping an oversized crystal ball on her foot. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil had got up to help her but the vast majority of the class were trying with tremendous efforts to suppress great waves of laughter inside them.

That is except for four exceptions in the corner of the room.

"Did you see what happened to Ves Ves at all?" Celeste asked the others anxiously.

"Nope, not from where I was sitting and I couldn't get Dean to shut up for a moment!" June was equally worried.

"Poor Ves Ves!" Paloma sighed sadly. "She would have loved to see the funny show!" She nodded in Trelawney's direction.

Harry and Ron had also been part of the minority of the class to notice Vanessa's quick change in health.

"What do you thinks' got into her?" Ron asked Harry in a very loud whisper. "It's as if she was possessed!"

Harry didn't think it had anything to do with the fact that it was a Divination lesson; in fact the whole class knew it was a pretty pointless subject.

"We should see if she's ok." He replied quietly. "But something's telling me that it's nothing to do with the lesson."

"Hey maybe it has something to do with that big secret they have!" Ron exclaimed excitedly. "We should definitely go and find them if that's the case!"

"Ron! not so loud," Harry cut him off sharply. He gestured in the direction of the three closest to the topics of their whispered discussion.

"What? Oh, oh right." Ron saw what Harry was getting at. "Maybe we should find Hermione first…"

Thankfully the bell signaled the end of the lesson and the students climbed quickly down the ladder to get to their lesson.

Celeste, June and Paloma decided to wait until everyone else had left the room because they had two extra bags to carry and didn't want to rush down with a heavy load. They caught sight of Harry, who was still packing his things. "Would you like us to wait for you Harry?" Celeste asked as the others hoisted up the bags, ready for walking.

"No, you don't have to wait. I'll be ready in a minute so I'll catch you up on the way!" Harry called back.

After seeing them disappear down the trapdoor he quickened his pace in packing, he did not want a detention with Snape so early in the year. At least he wasn't alone in his extreme dislike for the potions professor. Suddenly he remembered that Professor Meioh had managed to get Vanessa out of a detention. At this Harry couldn't help but feel a small pang of jealousy, although part of it was to do with the fact that the new Professor seemed to have a strong connection with the new students. He knew that she was a friend of Rini's family but Hermione and Ron both shared his suspicion. Maybe Hermione was right when she said that they had some sort of secret…

"_They will rise on Hallows eve."_

These words from Professor Trelawney were sinister sounding enough to snap Harry out of his silent reverie. As quick as a lightning flash like the shape of the scar on his head, he whirled around to face the possessed Professor.

Once again her enhanced eyes held a vacant, unfocused look and the voice that sounded from her mouth did not seem to be hers.

"_Chaos has divided again. The Dark Lord is gaining more new followers, which were among the many foes of the Planetary Senshi. Tomorrow on Hallows eve the Dark Lord will send one to seek out the only ones who will be able to serve as the Universe's salvation. The Dark Lord will rise together with Chaos, greater and more terrible than ever before. However a new moon will also rise with the aid of the four Asteroids, as the protector of pure hearts and beautiful dreams. But the Dark Lord is seeking seven because in order to save the Universe the new moon must join forces with the boy who lived…_

When Professor Trelawney came back to her senses she saw Harry staring at her, his emerald orbs twice their usual size and his whole body quaking.

"Well run along dear, best not keep your next professor waiting," She told him absent-mindedly, turning back to her crystal balls.


End file.
